Random Stories and Ideas
by jamnaz79
Summary: This is future stories ideas or one shots for Harry Potter. I will also post up some crossovers. The ideas are welcome for anyone to use as they like. Everything from time travel to Harry in awkward situations. Come enjoy the mischief. Ratings from T to M
1. Chapter 1

Oh Shit

He stood before it listening to the whispers comes off the mirror like surface. The rolling waves of Silverlight that glowed lightly from the archway. It had become his obsession, his only real interest over the past five years. He spent ten hours a day studying it.

Then again, he was an Unspeakable. All of his life Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter had wanted out of the spotlight. It only took twenty years but finally he was away from it. He had found the one place where they didn't care about his fame or fortune. The Unspeakables only cared about his abilities.

Lucky for Harry over the past ten years he had become worthy of his high reputation. Then again his reputation was wonderful or horrible depending on who you asked. Many still blamed him for the war, where others often would raise a toast in his name for his role in it.

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Harry started a crusade to find the horcruxes of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. The horcrux were fragments of the soul of the man turned monster which allowed the Dark Lord to cheat death. But, with memories and barely any training Harry spent much of six years traveling around Britain in search of the fragments and fighting Death Eaters.

Originally there were three of them in the search. The Golden Trio they had been known to most at Hogwarts. But, that did not last as Ron left after frustrations started to kick in. Still Harry and Hermione kept searching and fighting. They had successes including finding the sword of Gryffindor. They had failures as when they were captured by the Malfoy family. Eventually Luna Lovegood was added to the pair to become a new traveling trio after the events at the Malfoy estate.

It was unfortunate at that during all of these travels there was so much bloodshed. So very many lives were lost as one by one Aurors, Hit Wizards, Order of the Phoenix and regular witches and wizards were killed. It came to a head when Hermione was captured and killed by Bellatrix LeStrange.

Harry never found out the full details, part of him never wanted to. Life just seemed darker, every morning sunrise had lost its beauty and even a cloudless sky seemed to be filled with raindrops to the young man. To put it simple Harry never knew it but he had lost what was one of the loves of his life. He never knew it till it was too late and he lived with regret from that. If not for Luna he would have given up, he would have thrown in the towel and just allowed the Snake of Slytherin to just kill him. Instead the perky blonde forced him to continue onwards with their quest. She made him food to eat, often pudding, and made him get ready for each day. They plotted, they planned and finally after two more years they succeeded.

Voldemort never expected Harry, the once golden boy of the light to use dirty tactics. To be honest he never expected the boy to use an Imperio charm to drop a twenty megaton bomb onto him. The funny part was that the muggle weapon actually did end the man spirit and all. There was no horcruxes left to bring back the monster as even the one in Harry's own head had been removed by then. Funny part about prophecies, they don't say how you need to vanquish someone. In this case it ended up being muggles one and dark lord zero.

Of course the Wizarding Britain was outraged by what had been done. They found that the use of muggle weaponry was a violation of sacred vows for their forms of combat. Not that Harry gave a rat's ass, he just wanted it all over. He wanted to disappear. That is exactly what he did with Luna for a number of years. They left Britain and traveled; they searched the world and learned. They even found real nargles and crumple-horned snorkack. Eventually though Harry did return as Hermione would have wanted and took his NEWTS.

The Wizarding World was much different to him then when he was a boy. Although Voldemort was gone many of his followers again got off free of problems. The Nott and Malfoy families both were not present when the bomb caused the Dark Lord to go out with a bang. Not to mention most of the corrupt Ministry seemed to just roll into whoever took the reins to be in charge. But so many of the former Light were gone and passed from the world. The Longbottom, Bones, Abbott, Weasley, Diggory, Dumbledore families just to name a few that no longer were around. In fact of Harry's own class three out of every four witches and wizards didn't survive the war.

So it was that Harry found himself here now standing before the glasslike substance that once swallowed his godfather into the next great adventure. His lovely and adoring wife stood behind him going over calculations and Arithmancy figures. The project that they had joined for the Unspeakables was the idea to rewrite the past. To go back and change time to before the Second Great Blood Civil War. They wanted to go back and stop it before it started, to stop the loss of life, and frankly if estimates of Luna were correct the future collapse of Wizarding Britain.

The man-who-won let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face his beautiful wife, "Are you sure these calculations are correct?"

"Don't let the wrackspurts get to you dear. You know I am correct." The young woman glanced up at Harry with a smile.

For a brief moment the man that she never seemed to age. She always appeared to look like the girl he remembered from Hogwarts that had her shoes disappear. That thought caused him to make a mental note if it was successful and he went back to beat the crap out of anyone that bothered or played tricks on her. Was he possessive of his Luna? Yes, and she deserved it. Then again she was far worse than he was. Just last week she saw a woman glance at him incorrectly, the witch lost all of her hair and more than a bit of damage to her backside from the lightning strike. At least the woman didn't try to take away her pudding.

Harry shivered at the thought of trying to take the desert away from his sweet toothed wife, "I know you are certain but…"

When there was no reply Lord Potter turned to glance at his wife and found her staring at the sheets of parchment before her scribbling away while wearing the spectra specs she wore back in school. He bite his bottom lip and to stop himself from letting out a sigh. Some things would never change. He turned back to look at the archway of the veil with a frown. All of their calculations had come to the same conclusion.

It was the theory of both of them after extensive review and studies that only through the use of multiple time turners spinning and the veil would Harry be able to travel back in time far enough to change things. It had to be him and no others because of his connection to the Deathly Hallows. From the pieces they were able to put together from the Peverell vault the three hallows when connected would allow him to become the master of death. According to the family studies of the Peverell it would gave him a single chance to return from the dead at the point that would be most useful to Death. That was the problem of course. He would only return when and where the Reaper wanted him to return to. So the question would be when would the Horseman of the Apocalypse want him to return to life at? Would he see the chance of Harry going back to try to change the past and put it right in the best interests of all?

He shook away the concerns and studied the archway again. No matter what Harry could do he never could quite understand the voices coming from the mirror. He could hear them, oh yes he could as could Luna but neither of them could translate them. Anyone who had been in the room when death claimed someone could hear the whispers. It was theorized that like thestrals there was a connection to death with the soul of the individual. But, nobody had been able to return from the veil to be certain. Perhaps he would be the first and they would understand the biggest question. What is the meaning of life? Well besides 42.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Luna calling for him. Nor did he notice her walking up behind him. It wasn't until she tapped him on the shoulder then he remember that he was not alone. Unfortunately when he was reminded he jumped in shock and turned towards his 'attacker' as instincts would call it. This caused his left boot, a leg that had been crushed at the kneecap in the fourth year of ongoing battles against Death Eaters and never fully repaired correctly, to lock up. Harry tripped backwards and knew he was in trouble.

They say that the world slows down when one starts to die. For Harry it was almost as if the world was standing still. He knew where he was precisely at the moment. He knew also that he had less than two feet away from the veil. From the look of shock on Luna's face he also knew that he was in trouble and there was nothing that could be done. So Harry Potter did what he always did when he was up the creek without the paddle. He tried to make the best of it. He whispered to his beautiful wife, "I love you always Luna…"

Author Note: That would be the opening to a crossover or time travel fic. I am not certain which way I would take it so many options to choose from. He could meet death and come to an agreement to go back to the sixties or even forties and fight Grindelwald or perhaps be shipped off to Westeros or Robert Jordans wonderful world, or just go back to 5th years start. Oh wells just thought I would toss this up for something at random.


	2. Harrison Black

**Harrison Black**

**By Jamnaz79**

Notification: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I merely write for the hell of it and for a bit of fun. Hopefully I will be able to make someone smile or laugh from my writing. I do not own anything of it or make any profit from it.

**Author note: This was an idea I had typed up a while back. This is my version of a marriage contract story. I figured what the hell, I would post it up on my random stories area to see if folks might like it. If you do like it then let me know and perhaps I will continue it sometime.**

It was a stunned Gryffindor fourth year that exited the room of champions into Hogwarts Great Hall. The boy had just come out of the meeting between the judges of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Headmasters are of the esteemed schools of Europe. It was fitting that they found that the boy of fourteen would have to compete in the tournament for adults. After all Harry Potter was fate's bitch after all!

It had been a hellish few months for Harry Potter. The end of last year he found out that he had a godfather that loved and cared for him. That same night that he found out that man who he had thought for months was out to kill him was innocent he saw the man die. Not only did Sirius Black end up killed but he was kissed by a Dementor on the orders of the Minister of Magic without any trial despite the fact he was innocent! After that event took place to add injury to torment he was forced to go back to the Dursley family. It was the same family that had raised him in an abusive environment and was still rather upset after the summer before he blew up their favorite aunt. It had been a long summer where he had to suffer through worse abuse than normal. In fact he still had numerous bruises from what he had to put up with. Yet, he had survived only to get into trouble at the Quidditch World Cup Final. Now he was forced to compete in this stupid tournament.

The boy started to close the door behind him when a regal looking owl swooped down into the Great Hall. It carried a letter clutched in its talons tightly as he landed on the table before the boy. A frown crossed the lips of the young Gryffindor, he couldn't help but wonder who would send him a letter. He let out a sigh and reached out to take the scroll from the owl.

Slowly Harry broke the seal from Gringotts and unrolled the parchment. The writing was done in elegant formal script that appeared to be used to writing this exact letter. It seemed almost too formal.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ It has been determined by the Ministry of Magic that you are a legal adult due to acceptance in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Gringotts requires your presence in regards to your late godfather's will. Please be available to meet at the earliest convenience Mr. Potter, if a meeting does not take place before one year of passing then the benefits from the Will are instead granted by treaty to Gringotts. This is your only required warning._

_Sincerely,_

_Steelclaw _

_Inheritance Department of Gringotts Britain_

His godfather's Will? What could be in that Will that would be important? The man had been in prison for the last decade. Surely there was nothing in there of importance. If there had been most likely Dumbledore would have told him something. A frown crossed the lips of Harry at that thought. Why would Dumbledore tell him anything? The man only continues to force him back to his in-laws and now requires that he join this deadly tournament.

The thoughts of the young man were interrupted as the door opens up from the Champions chamber and out comes the Deputy Headmistress. The stern witch frowns at the sight of Harry standing there, slowly her left eyebrow raise upwards. "Mr. Potter. I thought I told you to head off to bed. I understand tomorrow is the weekend but it is past curfew. Do I need to assign you point loss and detention?"

Harry slowly turns around holding the parchment in his hands. He doesn't speak instead he merely holds it out for the elderly witch. She slowly takes hold it and reads over the writing. A huff comes from the woman of frustration. A line on her forehead pulses matching the frown on her lips. "I assume Mr. Potter you have not bothered to meet with the goblins about your inheritance? This most likely was not the first statement received this summer for this."

"I haven't received any correspondence this summer Professor. I never do when I am at my in-laws house. They don't allow mail for freaks." The last words were said with a sneer that would be Snape worthy. Normally he never talked of his home life but at this point of the long day, the same day in fact that his parents were murdered he was tried. He was too tired to care at the moment. He took a deep breath and finally spoke up his request, "Will you take me please Professor? I understand you don't like to be around me but would you please take me to Sirius will reading?"

"Mr. Potter, I do not dislike you. What gave you that impression?" The stern woman pressed her lips together into a frown of concern. Her eyes narrowed at the young man with disappointment filling them.

"I just thought that you did not wish to be around me since everything I do seem to be trouble Professor McGonagall. First year nobody would listen to me when I said someone was trying to steal the stone. Second year I was bullied and hated by the whole school but no teacher stepped up in my defense. Last year everyone was afraid to get near me. This year I am sure will be just as bad since I am sure everything thinks I am a liar and wanted this bloody tournament. I figured you wouldn't want to get involved again." Harry looked down at the floor in disappointment that was plainly written across his face. His eyes squeezed tightly together as he frowned, "I am sure the Headmaster won't let me leave the school anyways. He doesn't care if I am in a home where I am beaten and abused, why would he care if I received something from Sirius?"

The boy paused for a second and blinked at his words then sighed as he turned away from her about to walk off. He whispered just loud enough to be heard, "I merely what Sirius might have left me as a goodbye. He was my last family I had."

The Transfiguration Professor was in shock as she looked at the back of Harry. It was true that in first year she had ignored the warning of the boy. It was also true that in second year she never did step up to defend him. But, Albus had said these things with children normally sort themselves out. I was the policy commonly for Hogwarts of non-interference of students and their concerns. After all the Houses will defend their own since the children are like family to each other, but it seems that in Mr. Potter's case she failed. The most startling comment was about the abusiveness of those bloody muggles. She had warned that man of what they were like but he had never cared. The frown on her lips slipped away before she spoke up, "I will take you tomorrow morning Harry. Tomorrow be ready at eight sharp, meet me in the common room and I will take you."

Harry spun around with wide emerald eyes that reminded her too much of his mother. He smiled for a brief second and she remembered the bright eyed boy from first year. But, that second passed and the distraught look returned to his face, "Thank you Professor. I appreciate this kindness."

"Remember eight sharp Mr. Potter!" She called out after the fading back of the young man. She watched him leave and had a feeling that this might be an interesting day tomorrow.

~~HB~~

The night had been a long one for Harry. It was partly because when back at the dorms he had to deal with a jealous prat of a former best friend Ron. Not to mention the lovely surprise when Hermione actually sided with the boy against him. Couple that together with almost all of the Gryffindor dorm siding against him and you have a horrible situation. Still after dealing with the foolishness, not that it mattered what he said when most of them already had their minds made up, he was able to fall asleep for a few hours.

It was now seven forty five and Harry was waiting in the common room as the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. She looked around before stopping to linger her gaze on Harry, "Good Mr. Potter. You are ready and early too. It is important always to be punctual. Shall we go?"

Harry stood up with a stretch and yawn before he nodded and followed the Professor out of the common room. They walked quickly up towards her office in silence. Their path took them through the transfiguration classroom and into the office of the Deputy Headmistress. There she took some floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "You first Harry, go to the Leaky Cauldron."

The boy nodded his head then stepped into the flames calling out the name of the establishment. It was only a few moments later he found himself sliding across the ground away from the fireplace. Out of the flames stepped the stern Professor. She looked around and noticed Harry lying down against the leg of a table. A touch of amusement met her gaze at the trouble the young man seemed to have with magical travel "Mr. Potter, please do not sit around. Let us be off."

The boy let out a sigh and picked himself up before he followed the professor from the room heading towards Gringotts. He really had only been to Gringotts first year. Second year Ms. Weasley picked up what was needed as he looked around with the others. In third year the Minister of Magic managed to acquire his books for him. This year again Ms. Weasley borrowed his key to get the books he needed for classes, so it turned out this was actually the second time he had been to Gringotts so far.

He followed the Professor into Gringotts, which had just opened ten minutes before and was not very busy yet today. The older woman stopped not before a teller but instead the main goblin at a podium. She motioned Harry forward and spoke, "Mr. Potter has been summoned to meet one your people named Steelclaw."

The goblin, like most of his kin, was a disgusting looking creature. The ears were too big for its head, eyes that seemed to glare and jagged teeth that were sharpened were the prominent features of the beast. To Harry, he really couldn't tell much difference from one goblin to the next. This one like the others seemed to wear a suit that was fitting in the 1800s. This goblin though seemed to be a bit more important as he stared down at the boy. The eyes of the goblin were drawn, like most of the wizarding world, to Harry's scar. "Very well, go through the door to your right to meet your escort for Mr. Potter only."

Professor McGonagall reached up and fixed her glasses onto her face properly. A frown lingered on the lips of the woman but she nodded her head. It was not smart to argue with a goblin in the bank, everyone knew it was their territory and they were vicious. "Mr. Potter, I will meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron soon as you are done. You will go there and use the floo to my office and I will come get you. Understood?"

The boy quickly nodded his head in agreement, after all she had gotten him here it was the least he could do to agree to her wishes. "Yes, Professor!"

The young teenager then turned to walk down the hallway. Once Harry was in the corridor there were two goblin guards with spear, armor and short sword waiting for him. One motioned with his hand without saying a word and started to lead him as the other followed behind him. They led the young man through the hallways that seemed to be endless till they came before an office marked as Inheritance affairs. The guard knocked once and waited from the invoice voice of "Enter."

The goblin behind the desk was short, squat and ancient. He wore a rude and harsh gaze at the teenager. "Sit, do not waste my time."

Harry blinked in surprise then quickly stepped forward to take the large seat across the goblin. He glanced around the room but the place was Spartan and lacked any luxury. Instead there was only the large desk made of oak with the two chairs before it. He slowly unrolled the parchment and placed it down, "You summoned me Sir?"

The left eyebrow of the goblin raise slowly as it stared down at the boy, "I am a goblin, do not call me a Sir like you filthy humans."

The goblin continued before the young man would speak any apology. He reached over and pulled out a bowel and dagger. Both of the items were made with gold and were etched with numerous runes. "First, we must determine if you are really Harry Potter. Slice your hand and allow three drops."

A grimace spread over the lips of Harry but under the gaze of the goblin he felt little choice so he reached forward to take hold of the dagger and slowly slid it across his palm. He watched as the warm crimson blood dribbled down his palm and into the bowl three times before he moved his hand away. Soon as the third droplet fell the cut on his hand sealed up on its own.

The goblin ignored the obvious discomfort of the boy instead choosing to pick up the bowl. It dropped a trio of herbs that Harry could not identify into the bowl then spit into it. Finally he dropped a flame into the bowl. A burst of flame came up from the bowl followed immediately by the old creature pouring the mixture onto a scroll of parchment. The words started to form over the parchment before the eyes of Harry.

_Harrison James Regulus Black_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black_

_Mother: Lily Potter Nee' Evans_

_Blood Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Birthday: 1st of June 1980_

_Titles:_

_Lord of House Black –Unclaimed_

_Heir of House Potter – 2__nd__ rank candidate_

_Heir of House LeStrange – 2__nd__ rank candidate_

The goblin looked over the parchment and let out a snort of disgust. He looked up from the parchment with a glare at the young Lord. "It appears that the Will of Lord Black was correct you are his child. That means an illegal Blood Adoption was done by the Potter family when they made a claim of you. As noted above even you're reported day of birth was different even then what is commonly believed."

Harry was stunned, he couldn't speak. He could barely think or even breathe at the moment. He wasn't really a Potter? His parents that he had been told about weren't really his? What was going on? He was a Black? Sirius was his true father? What did this mean? Why was this happening? He could feel a pain in his chest from panic filling up his body. His eyes squeezed tightly together as the panic attack hit him.

"Mr. Black, if you are going to cry or freak out then leave this room first. Time is money, and your actions are wasting my time." The goblin spoke up harshly with a sneer worthy of Snape.

The young man's head snapped up and blinked in surprise coming out the panic. He swallowed once before he spoke, "Sirius was my father?"

"That is what I said Mr. Black. You have been declared an adult by the Ministry of Magic in accordance to the tournament that you have entered which required only adults to participate. Hence, you may claim the Lordship of House Black. You are the named and direct heir as stated by documents submitted by Lord Black to Gringotts in trust. Do you wish to claim this inheritance Mr. Black?" The goblin stared at the boy expecting an answer. The creature seemed intimidating to Harry, not to mention demanding as it stared at the boy.

Harry quickly nodded his head to agree to the statement, "Yes Steelclaw. I wish to claim my inheritance from my father."

"Very well." The goblins reached over to the side of his desk and pulled out a box made of mahogany. The box had a seal on top of a three colors, red on top which had a sword carried in a hand. Below that is a strip of blue then a field of white with three blue ravens. At the bottom was written in Latin Toujours Pur or Always Pure. The lid of the box was opened up and inside laid a large golden ring that had the same crest on top. Around the outside of the ring was written the same family saying Toujours Pur.

Harry stared at the ring; he could feel it calling out to him. To his emerald gaze there was nothing else but that ring. Slowly he reached out, hesitantly he picked it up and slid it onto his finger. He could feel a prick as it slid in place then slowly the ring shrunk to fit him. He could feel a sense of power flowing from the ring. It had a feeling of rightness to him. A hundred other thoughts and feelings started to flow through the mind of the boy but most of all he felt warmth fill his body. He had something now that he belonged to.

The voice of the goblin shattered that feeling, "You are now officially Lord Black. You may see yourself out of this office. The guards will take you to the Will of your father; there a subordinate can answer your questions."

Harry could hear the dismissal in the voice of the goblin. He frowned to himself as he stood up. He was still a polite young man so he bowed his head towards the goblin, "Thank you Steelclaw."

The goblin never looked up, merely waving off the young Lord as Harry turned and left. If the boy had looked back he would have seen the keen interest in the eyes of the greedy creature.

**Author Note: Just one of a few ideas I had in my head of Harry as a Black. In this story the basic idea is James Potter was stricken sterile from a spell shortly after graduating Hogwarts. This was determined while on a honeymoon with Lily. So I would most likely use this story to do a marriage contract or two for Harry. One of the Houses allied traditionally with the dark like Pansy or the Female Carrow Twins that are rarely used. Also note his birthday makes him not the child of prophecy despite his marking. This of course would throw everything into confusion. I think it could be rather interesting to see where it goes from there. Any thoughts? Like the idea? Think it would be worth it's own story?**


	3. What a difference a Cloak makes

**What a difference a cloak makes**

**By: Jamnaz79**

**Notification: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own the characters, story movie or anything else. I make no profit not want any. I only write for the hell of it and hopefully someone gets a small enjoyment from my thoughts. **

One of the greatest treasures of the Potter family was held loosely in the hands of James Potter. He stood before Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Lord of the Light. The man seemed to covet the family heirloom and had asked to borrow it. Of course an invisibility cloak would be useful in the war for the order. The magical items were considered precious and often would only last a few years despite the extreme amount of expensive items required to acquire one. Now James knew this cloak was different than other cloaks. He had been told by his grandfather that supposedly it had been passed down through the family for five centuries. No cloak should last that long! Not to mention that it was not able to be detected or seen through by any normal magical means. Sure, someone could place charms to track it, see disturbances in the air around it when raining or even smell and hear the occupant of the cloak but no magical means could see the person under the cloak when it was worn.

That brought James to the present, he stood before the Headmaster in Hogwarts's private chambers as the man held out his hand with an easy smile and twinkling eyes. "James, remember you will be safely under protection so you will not need it. After all with the Fidelius charm in effect nobody will be able to arm you. The cloak could be put to use spying on the enemy. We need all chances to acquire information on their possible strikes. This cloak could save lives."

The man did make a good argument. After all nobody knew that Peter was their secret keeper, jut changed by ritual the night before so Sirius could be a distraction and keep them further safe. While he hated to put his friend into the bad position that possibly could see him harmed he knew that Sirius would do anything to protect his godson. They should be safe, there should be no concerns. But, instead of feeling safe James couldn't help but feel the cloak would be needed.

James raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the Headmaster about to speak and tell the man no thank you. But, he stopped as he could feel a light touch to his mind. The ring invisible on his left hand that nobody knew about warmed up. The Head of House Ring for the Potter family was old before the Wizengamot was formed. Actually it was old before the time period of the Roman's coming to the shores of the Isle. It was a piece of bronze decayed and discolored with runes that nobody could identify written inside and outside of the band. But, it held power, one of those powers was acting up right now. It could stop anyone from entering the mind of the wearer. He had not previously worn the ring, He had decided earlier today on a fluke to acquire it. But, he felt as his father and mother had passed after their murder he felt it might give some strength and protection. Anything that could would be helpful in the days ahead. It seemed now that thought was paying off. The Headmaster had just tried to enter his mind with legilimency! He fought back a growl and wondered if this had been the first time ever? Or had this man often done this? How many of his past decisions were his own? It was better to keep this quiet for now till he could think over what took place. This wasn't the time for the Gryffindor, but instead like his mother always said the cunning of House Potter to come out instead.

He shook away the thought then forced a smile, "No Headmaster. I am sorry but the Potter family cloak will stay with us. But, I did acquire from the bank five thousand galleons that I will donate to the Order's war chest. I am sure it might help in acquiring a few votes."

The Headmaster's face flickered faster than a muggle movie. First it looked annoyed before a bit of confusion before finally turning to a smile. The man to James' eyes didn't seem to understand what happened so logically this was not the first time that the Headmaster had acted like this. At once alarm bells went off in the head of James, if this man had been going into his head then who knew what else he was capable of? Suddenly the words, "For the Greater Good" came to mind and a frown almost touched the lips of James. Instead he kept the forced smile as he happened over the large sum of money. One Galleon was commonly traded for fifty pounds of muggle money. So that pouch contained two hundred and fifty thousand pounds. That was not a small sum of money. In fact it most likely could bribe not just one but multiple members of the Wizengamot to their side. Hell it would pay for five Aurors for the next year on its own! It could actually purchase an invisibility cloak most likely with that amount of funds! The question though in James' mind was if Albus' side really his. His thoughts were broken up as the man reached out and took the sack, "Thank you James, that is very kind of you to give that donation. I will respect your wishes on the cloak. But if you change your mind please pass it along, it could save lives."

"I understand Headmaster. I feel that the cloak shall stay with the family, but you may use the funds to acquire one for the Order's use perhaps. I should get back though Lily gets fussy if I am gone too long. May I use your floo?" James forced a polite smile at the old man who had just tried to mind rape him.

"Of course James, Please keep yourself safe. It is vitally important that Harry is kept safe as you know due to the prophecy either he or Neville will someday become very important." Albus gave his best grandfatherly smile to the younger man.

"Indeed, I only hope this war is long gone before it comes to that." James forced another sad smile at the ancient wizard before he used the floo to return to Godric's Hallow. There he stumbled out of the floo, yes despite being a pureblood and one of the most elegant men around with skills as a Quidditch chaser that could marvel he never seemed to land correct out of the floo.

James stood up and brushed himself off before looking around the main chamber of the Godric's Hallow residence. He saw nothing and frowned, "Lily where are you?"

The daylight had faded away as it was deep into the night now on this October 31st. He looked around then heard her voice from upstairs calling down to him, "I am up here with Harry dear. He had woken up with a bad dream."

James took the stairs two at a time till he reached her. She was sitting there in an old rocking chair before the window. Their son in her arms as she slowly rocked back and forth under the moon and starlight. It was a sight that warmed the heart of the young man. To James' eyes this was the most beautiful woman in the world to his eyes holding his own offspring, his son and heir. His father always told him that the happiest moment in his life was when he first saw his mother holding James. Now he truly understood what his father had meant. The sight was breathtaking and beautiful; it was something he would need to end though sadly. "Dear, I don't believe we are safe here."

Lily stopped rocking for a second and turned to look at him in surprise. A touch of concern filled her voice as she spoke up, "What do you mean James?"

"I went and visited Albus, he wanted to use the family cloak. I was going to let him and went to get it from the vaults today. But, when I was there I picked up the family Head of House ring and some galleons for the war effort." A slight frown crossed the face of James. His wife knew how much being stuck in the house while others were fighting was bothering the young Auror. James was always a fight first, defend what you care about type of person. But, now after the wards placed on this house they rarely would leave for now on. It made him feel useless.

He let out a sight and brushed his fingertips through his windswept Potter hair, "When I was there with Albus he tried to invade my mind to force me to give him the cloak. What is more I don't think this was the first time he has done this. I know there is very few ways of knowing from the past if he has been there but once is too many in my opinion. What if we cannot trust him? I mean we left the family manor to come here were the wards are far less than home at his suggestion."

A grimace came over the lips of the young man as he started to pace slowly but then he stopped and looked up meeting the gaze of Lily, "Why didn't we just cast a Fidelius charm there?"

Lily could see the concern filling the eyes of her husband and frowned. It was a good question and one she wasn't certain why they didn't do that. The manor House for House Potter was ancient, it was filled with wards that neither of them fully knew what they did. Now that James had taken over Headship he could easily though control the wards and enact whatever he would like. He could lock down the house and make it secure as a fortress. She was a charms mistress she most likely could fast the Fidelius charm herself. Plus if anyone ever did find the location of this House they would only discover that nobody was here. Still it was a concern why neither of them had considered this option before. "I do not know why we didn't do that. Perhaps we can do that tomorrow. We will move back there safe and sound nobody the wiser. Everyone believes we are here in Godric's Hallow for the Order. It would make a second layer of defense for us."

James stepped forward and placed a kiss on the forehead of his beautiful wife, "It is a wonderful idea my dear. We should pack…"

What he was going to say was stopped as he felt a pull on his magic. It was impossible, it should not be happening but somehow the wards at Godric's Hallow were weakening. The shock must have shown on his face as he felt himself paling at the thought. His eyes looked up and met the gaze of Lily, "They are here. They have found us."

"You need to get Harry out of here." He pulled out the cloak which he still had in his pocket then pushed it into her hands. Next he slid off the Head of House ring and pressed it into her hand, "I will find a way to give you time dear. We will meet at the Manor."

Lily was in a panic but she had learned over the years one fact. Trust James Potter. Their son was who they were after, it was all the mattered to find a way to keep him safe. So she nodded quickly standing up and pressing her lips firmly onto those of her husband perhaps for the last time. She could feel tears burning at the edges of her emerald gaze, "I love you James Charlus Potter."

He returned the kiss then started to walk away at once. He paused at the doorway after her words and gave her a wink and mischievous grin, "I know."

It would be the last time that Lily Potter would see her husband. He would distract the Dark Lord long enough for them to get away. In fact he would fight like a man possessed, so determined to protect his lover and child that he would tear the very walls of the building apart in transfigurations that would have the Aurors stunned at the vast spells that lingered on his wand. He would harm the Dark Lord in ways that the man would not think possible, scaring his face, body and even magi. At the end it would not be enough, for despite how strong the wizard was he was still a man. The Dark Lord due to rituals had become something far worse than a man, and closer to a demon.

Still for a young woman it was enough time even if paid with a price far too high. She placed on the cloak, taking Harry into her arms under it and flew out of the window on a broom. She had never been a good broom rider but she was able to stay on one when necessary. She flew out into the night away from the darkness, from the prying eyes of Death Eaters that had surrounded the residence. In fact she flew for a mile before she landed and sent a patronus charm to the ministry for help. After she did that she got back on the broom and continued to fly off. It was not safe to apparate with a very young child and with the sacrifice that her husband was making she would do everything in her power to keep their child alive. She would do just that as Lily Potter nee Evans would disappear behind the wards of the Manor for House Potter and not be seen again in public view for close to a decade.

**Author Note: This was another idea that was cooking around in my head for a while. Why does the Potters go to Godric's Hallow? Why in gods name if you were being hunted would you give up an artifact from the family to be used by others? Some questions always bugged me with that part of the story. This story would have a Harry raised by Lily who is not the boy who lived but instead the future Lord Potter. What would Harry be like if he was from a loving guiding mother who would teach him of both the muggle and magical world? He would know his family and their legacy and learn about the wizarding world so he wouldn't just be a pawn. Voldemort could either be alive still or instead Neville Longbottom could be the boy-who-lived. An angry dangerous perhaps a little insane Ms. Potter and a smart knowledgeable perhaps Ravenclaw Harry Potter could be a fun story to right. Your thoughts?**


	4. Enough is Enough!

That is Enough!

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters for the series. I am not looking to make money off of it or anything else but a bit of fun and writing.

End of Book 3 – Just after Sirius was captured

Harry stood there uncertain what to do. The Minister of Magic was at the doorway about to walk out of the clinic chambers of Hogwarts. His friend Ron was in a bed laying there in pain. His other friend Hermione was in shock over everything that had happened. Most importantly poor Sirius had been captured and would now be given the Dementor's kiss! This was typical for the life of Harry Potter, everything always went to hell and nothing good could come to him! But, you know what? This time it wouldn't happen that way! This time he would make a difference that actually mattered!

Harry started to walk forward no caring if the Minister was in a conversation with the Headmaster. Instead of bothering to wait he reached out to tug at the sleeve of the Minister of Magic. It was perhaps a bit rude to interrupt but Harry didn't care at the moment, he had enough. He was going to do everything in his power to make a difference! He cleared his throat and spoke up more firmly then he felt, "Minister Fudge, can I speak with you?"

The Minister stopped talking to the Headmaster about some nonsense provision for the Wizengamot and turned his eyes to Harry. The boy looked back up at the man staring into the pudgy face of the Minister with determination shining in his killing curse eyes. He reached up consciously and wiped his shaggy hair away from his scar. The eyes of the Minster were drawn to the scar as always happened with citizens of the Wizarding World of Britain. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to speak with you a moment alone. I have something important to discuss but I can only tell alone Sir." Harry spoke firmly and confidently as he could. He puffed up his chest and raised his head slightly imitating how Malfoy would act towards others.

For a moment a bit of confusion touched the eyes of the Minister but behind those black eyes it seemed gears were working. After all if the boy-who-lived wanted to talk to him in private that could be a potentially useful thing. He did just capture the man out to kill the boy so perhaps this might be useful. "Very well Mr. Potter."

"Harry, I don't think the Minister wants to have his time wasted by students." The Headmaster butted into the conversation with twinkling eyes.

Harry looked up at the chin of the Headmaster and glared at the man for the insulting tone that the grandfatherly man tried to take. Harry shook his head once firmly, "I am not asking as a student but instead as a loyal citizen of the Ministry. I am sure the Minister will make time for the boy-who-lived. Correct Minister?"

The Pudgy man gripped his hat tightly and glanced back and forth between the boy and ancient wizard. The greed seemed to win out for the Minister as he suddenly stood a little straighter and nodded his head firmly, "Of course Mr. Potter, after all it is important that the Ministry of Magic listen to the members of her society no matter the age. Headmaster, Mr. Potter and I will take a walk before we allow the Dementor's to deal with the situation. Come Harry."

Harry quickly slipped under the hand of Albus Dumbledore who tried to reach out for Harry as the boy followed the Minster out of the room. Harry purposely closed the door behind him leaving the Headmaster there. He quickly walked beside the Minister of Magic to an unused classroom before opening the door. "In here Minister. It seems the Headmaster is against me having an opinion or wishing to talk to you."

The Minister stepped into the room and turned to look back at Harry with a smile, "I am sure he is just concerned for you. But, I remember how it was to grew up and want to become your own man Harry. It is a sign of maturity how you have handled this year. I am sure soon I will have you working in the Ministry under a internship."

"I would be honored for the opportunity to learn from such a man as you Sir. The reason I actually wanted to talk to you was three reasons." Harry paused a moment as he took deep breath before letting it out to calm himself. He knew this was going to be a subject he didn't like to talk about but for saving Sirius anything was necessary.

"Minister, I understand that my name carries a lot of weight in our world. It can be used for good press for the Ministry and especially yourself. Now I appreciate everything you have been doing for me this year trying to protect me. I feel like I can trust you." Harry paused for a moment again for effect then smiled sadly at the man. "I am sure you know that the Headmaster has decided where I must live over my summers Minister. He forces me to live with a group of muggles. Those muggle relations of my mother though are not good people. They have hurt me many times."

Harry slowly turned around and lifted his shirt showing numerous scars crisscrossing his back that appeared to be from a belt. He quickly lowered his shirt and turned back to look at the stunned Minister of Magic, "I told the Headmaster after the first year I didn't want to go back there but he forced me to do it Sir. He forced me again after the second year even though him and others knew I had been locked in my room with bars on my window like a criminal but only after being beaten and starved half to death."

The young man took a deep breath before letting out and continuing. "I didn't know I was a wizard till I was eleven. I didn't know my name till I first went to muggle school at six years old. Before that I thought my name was freak. I didn't see a picture of my mother or father till I was eleven."

Harry turned his gaze up at the Minister of Magic with tears in his eyes, "The Headmaster knew this and keeps forcing me back to those muggles sir. But, there is more. He knows that Peter Pettigrew is alive. He knows that Sirius Black is my godfather and is innocent but he doesn't care. I will do anything Sir if you help Sirius. I will become a spokesperson for the Ministry. I will tell the Daily Prophet how wonderful you have been to help me and how great you are. I swear Sirius Black is innocent of killing my parents. I saw Peter Pettigrew alive tonight and he confessed to me of being the betrayer of my parents! I swear it on my life and my very magic Sir!"

The boy glowed brightly after he spoke those words not understanding what a magical oath was or that he just undertook one. He glowed as tears ran down his cheeks. He whispered afterwards, "They call me the boy-who-lived. Please Minister save me from the Hell that my life has been and give me back my only family I have left."

If he was an altruist man that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge could say that he did what he did for the boy. Though if he was honest with himself he did it because this was the boy-who-lived who promised him he would support him and he would be a valuable support. Not to mention the amount of dirt the boy just gave him on Dumbledore would be enough to have the old man forever out of his way for keeping Minister of Magic. The threat that Dumbledore would someday try to take his position would be gone. Plus add the fact that the Black family was very rich and he was certain that the boy's godfather would be very grateful financially and support in the Wizengamot as the man would have numerous seats there. Yes, the Minister of Magic was swayed by the child but he was practical and a smart man. You don't become a Minister by being stupid. So Cornelius did the only thing that made sense financially, legally, emotionally, and for once for the betterment of a life. He reached out and squeezed the shoulder of Harry with a sad smile, "I believe you Harry. I will do everything in my power to see this investigated and your godfather freed. You never to have to go near muggles again!"

**Author note: You could go a lot of ways from this point. Fudge could free Sirius and Harry live with him. You could paint Dumbledore as a bad guy or just misguided. You could even have Sirius actually be a death eater before and Harry now be stuck with him. You could have Fudge take Harry's guardianship from Dumbledore and give it to a proper pureblood family. From here there are numerous ways to go with it and an interesting point in the books where Harry if he knew better would make a major difference how the book series would go. Your thoughts?**


	5. Back in Time part 1

Harry tumbled out of the portal rolling onto the ground in obvious pain. His path took him down a pile of metal coins painfully falling forward till he stopped with legs spread opening. He was in luck as he stopped only a few inches before a half buried statue holding a rather sharp sword pointed at his groin. It definitely would not have been a pleasant trip if he had hit that!

The young man stood upwards and stretched feeling the kinks in his back crack as he rolled his shoulders slowly. He blinked in surprise lowering his hands before his face. They looked wrong to his eyes. For one he had all of his fingers when he distinctly remembered losing his pinky and middle finger from his left hand. What is more he noticed a distinct lack of scars that he expected to find there. What is more important is that he felt whole, fresh and younger. He quickly walked over before an ancient enchanted mirror to see his own image.

When he reached the mirror the young man found himself facing well him as expected. But, what Harry didn't expect would be that he would see his sixteen year old self staring back at him. What were more interesting were the slight differences when he expected. First his hair was still a raven black but it seemed less windswept. He was missing the Potter messiness that was always there in his youth. Second he looked much taller than he remembered him being at this age. Third his dragonskin battle robes were distinctly lacking a Potter and Black crests he remembered having on them instead just having the symbol of House Peverell and Slytherin present. In fact he was missing his Head of House ring for both the Potter and Black families.

"You look fabulous." The mirror spoke out loud to Harry but the boy ignored the magical mirrors after all they all were enchanted to talk like this. He shook his head once with a frown before he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a vault according the large stone pillars rising up into the ceiling and the mountainous piles of coins. There were piles of books, many of them so old they were decayed beyond even magical repair. Next to the books were piles of old withered and moth eaten robes and frames that used to hold paintings. The piles of galleons and knuts were present but now that he looked they appeared much smaller then he thought at first. Where the Potter family vault had over twenty million galleons this vault seemed to have far far less. He would be lucky if there was half of a million of the coins left. Then again whoever owned this vault would still be considered rich when considering a galleon was fifty pounds.

He frowned in concern as he continued to linger his gaze on his surroundings for something to tell him here he was. It was stupid when he moved at first before knowing what he was facing. His old teacher Moody would have been pissed at his lack of Constant Vigilance!

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his senses to reach out to his surroundings. While he had not gotten used to the idea of seeing magic and wards, he was powerful enough to sense them and feel them. It was a gift, a bloodline from his Peverell side. His Slytherin side was gifted in parselmagic and the Potters were gifted in larger magical cores. Every old family had their own specialty in their bloodlines that was part of the reason they were concerned often with muggleborns.

The young man let out a sight as he felt himself connect to the wards through his Peverell ring. It seemed he was in the vault of his ancestors the Peverells which was surprising because the vault in his age had been closed off and sealed for good. It was one of a number of things that made him angry in his old life. But, he was here to sort that out.

Harry had gone back in time using a dark ritual from the Black family vaults that required a large sacrifice that he would rather not think about to try to change things. The plan had been to go back and stop all of the wrongs in his life. Hopefully he would be able to assume his old self and change the world so that he could stop Voldemort's second and third rise before they began. Yes, a third rise, the Dark Lord had risen again using Ginny Weasley as his last horcrux. Who would have thought that Ginny had been one? Perhaps it should have been obvious since she was controlled by Voldemort for almost a year, in that time he had caused her to sneak out of the Castle and take an innocent life to complete the ritual to make her a live horcrux. Thank god he had never allowed himself to get close to her else that would have been an awkward honeymoon! Why Ginny what red eyes you have.

The young Lord shook away the thoughts with a frown. She and a lot of his friends had died and he rather not think about them. The fact that Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's had all been sacrificed. Oh how the world erupted into utter chaos again when Lord Malfoy again started to help the new Dark Lady. In the end muggles found out about the wizarding world and decided to end it. He still remembered the smart bombs that rained down onto Diagon Alley. He remembered how the Ministry was stormed and all wizards and witches captured sent to camps for study. Sure the magical world started to unit at that point, hell even he and Voldemort put aside their differences to fight the muggles. It was do so or die. But, all it did was escalate. Eventually the Dark Lord got the brilliant idea to use the imperio curse to control the mind of the muggles in charge of nuclear weapons. The end result were the complete destruction of Great Britain and pretty much a full loss of life. By that point Harry had abandoned the cause to get the hell away. He had determined that the only way to stop this from happening was to stop it before it all happened. Hence why he was here now, whenever now was.

The plan had been fourth year before the Tri-Wizard tournament. He would denounce Crouch, stop the tourney and start to destroy the horcruxes. Pretty simple, despite the high cost, it would be worth it. A grimace touched the lips of the young man as he looked around. He finally decided it was safe again to move so he made his way through the small piles of coins that were up to his ankles till he reached a small pedestal. On the pedestal stood a book, not just any book though, it was the grimoire of the Peverell family. The tome that held the secrets and lore of the family that owned the pieces of lore known to belong to the Grim Reaper. Harry could feel the pull towards the tome as he reached out about to grab it.

It was at that moment that the doors to the large vault slowly rolled open. Torchlight spilled into the room, which was rather blinding to a man that had been standing in the darkness using night vision. The night vision had been a gift from years of study and repairs to his eyes. He blinked a few times and held up his left hand which had the Peverell ring on it to shield his eyes.

Standing at the doorway was a full platoon of goblin warriors, twenty hardened, armed to the teeth little monsters that loved money, blood, and combat. Not to mention that they were very magic resistant this was why they often caused problems for wizards during the goblin wars. Harry inwardly groaned at the sight knowing this would not be pleasant. He slowly held his hands out to his sides palms open for them to see that he didn't have any wand in his hands.

"Human, you are trespassing in a vault of Gringotts, you will surrender to face goblin justice at once!" The voice of the tiny little monster echoed through the chambers. Almost to show their seriousness they rattled their spears but none of them entered the vault.

A light smirk touched the lips of Harry as he watched them. Oh yes, he knew the laws now. Despite the horrible history taught by Binns he had been able to slowly learn the laws, traditions and history of his people. He crossed his arms before himself making certain to have his two Lord of House rings reflect the light the goblins shined inside. He raised an eyebrow as if looking down at the individuals waiting outside, "I am the Lord Peverell. By tradition and treaty with the goblin nation this vault is my land. Those who enter and are not welcome will perish by ward and right. You dare threaten me and spit on our ancestor's treaties?"

He could hear the goblins speaking back and forth in their language. It was a pity that he never learned their tongue. Unfortunately in the third war they had decided to rebel and join Voldemort for promises of gold and muggle women to breed. It was a little known fact that there was a reason there was no goblin women ever see. There was none, they used muggle women.

It was a few minutes and the goblins still seemed to be conversing. Harry knew he couldn't turn his back on them as they were sneaky bastards. Instead he brought his attention back onto himself, "I call upon the treaty by right to have my vault manager here. Have him bring his blood ritual kit to test me if he wishes. But only he shall be granted permission to enter."

A few growls came out of the guards, he had after all interrupted them. It was partly bad form but then they were upset anyways. After all when a vault is unclaimed then the goblins could enter freely. When it was claimed though none could enter without the permission of the vaults owner due to the blood wards tied into the vaults. It was a rather annoying thing to the goblins, especially in their current situation. "Fine, we shall gather Vault-Master Steelclaw and end this nonsense."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the words, it was obvious if he was in the vault and they could not enter who he was. Still, the fact that he was here without them knowing is what was startling to them. Scared individuals, even goblins were dangerous. Harry pulled out his wand, when he did he could hear the stutter steps of the goblins readying for an attack. Instead he glanced over the death stick, the fabled elder wand, won after the first battle of Hogwarts from the Dark Lord. He flicked his wrist and conjured a large armchair and table. Taking hold of the grimoire he settled down to relax and wait. Normally the Vault-Master were elderly goblins as former clan leaders. They would commonly be several hundred years old or crippled noble warriors of the goblin people. Or at least as noble as their people could possibly be. He figured he would have time so he started to read, after all this was a new book he had not seen before. That in itself was very interesting.

It was around thirty minutes before the goblin elder arrived. He could hear a cane knocking hard against the ground three times before the doorway to the vault. Harry raised his eyes off of the book and beckoned the goblin forward, "I bid you alone entrance honored Vault-keeper."

Harry snapped the book closed and placed it back down onto the altar to await reading later on. He motioned to the other side of the small table with his wand and conjured a second chair for the goblin, "I am Lord Peverell honored Vault-Keeper, may I know the name of the one who guards my wealth?"

The goblin looked ancient even for one of their breed, bald on top of his head and beady black eyes staring at the young lord. It was obvious the boy was the Lord of the vault yet he had never met him and knew not how he got there. True, some ancient vaults were connected to the Lord's rings but the Peverell ring had disappeared centuries ago. This vault had once been filled to the brim with items gold and gems but over time the taxes for the vault ownership had withered away the dead vault. Now though there was an heir before the old goblin, a chance to revitalize the family and coin. After war the best way for honor is of course coin. "I am Steelclaw head of my Clan and Vault-keeper to the Most Ancient and Noble Peverell family. Before we speak further I must insist we perform the ritual and forms."

The young wizard smiled and motioned to the table and chair for the ancient goblin before taking his own seat. He watched the goblin place down the bowl, scrolls and silver dagger. He calmly held out his hand awaiting the slash for his blood.

The goblin stopped before he would strike the blood and stared, on the fingers of the young man was not only the lost ring of the Peverell family but the ring of the Slytherin family as well. Interesting that two treasures and lost vaults would be able to be claimed in one day. Still, proof first and profit second as the saying goes. The goblin slashed the palm of the wizard allowing the blood to fall into the bowl. Before he could wipe off the wizard's hand the young man waved his wand and the blood vanished from his hand and the dagger.

"I prefer my blood to be destroyed rather than collected per the treaty Master Steelclaw." The young man placed a hard smile as he stared at the goblin.

"As accordance to the treaty it shall be Lord Peverell." The old goblin allowed a grin at the traditionalist, a follower of rules and contracts was worthy of a hint of respect. Of course that grin looked like a snarl and could easily be mistaken for a disgusting looking face by most humans. The ancient creature completed the ritual quickly before dipping the corner of the parchment into the blood. The blood from the bowl ran upwards along the edge reforming into writing. After a few moments the words fully took context.

_Hadrian James Peverell_

_Lord of House Peverell_

_Lord of House Slytherin_

_Date Born -_

_Parents -_

_Closest blood relatives:_

_Potter family_

_Black family_

_Gaunt family_

The goblin grunted at the sight since it told almost nothing. Even worse the ritual would not tell the parentage or date of birth of the young Lord. A mystery, but it was said the Peverell family were always a mystery even in their legends. "All appears to be in order Lord Peverell. You merely need to sign this parchment and it shall be your vault once more, as will the Slytherin vault."

Harry took over the parchment, it appeared to be a standard claims form. A slight frown twisted his lips at the sight of a demand for ten percent of the vault as an inheritance tax. That feature was crossed out quickly by the young lord, next he crossed out the stipulation that one tenth of all items found in the vault would become property of Gringotts and all goblin made items would be returned. He started to return the document to the goblin for review of the changes when he noticed something strange. The date on the document, he had expected to return to the summer of 1994. Instead he found himself in Summer of 1969, July 31st to be exact. He stared at the date with the single thought going through his head, '_Fuck me!'_

**Author Note: This would be my version of a Harry goes to the past. It would end up I think with a pairing with Andromeda and Bellatrix Black (as twins). I would use the birthdate of 1953 for each of them so they would all be 16 going onto 17 and their final year of Hogwarts. I figure it might be an interesting political time piece where Harry will try to save the world in the past. Not sure if he will vanquish or destroy the dark lord. But, I always wanted a Harry/Bella/Dromeda story and I think it could be fun. Any thoughts? Like or dislike?**


	6. Blade of Balance

Harry Potter/Assassin Creed crossover

The blade of Balance

By: Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or Assassin Creed. I do not own anything with either of them nor do I look to make money off of them. This is written for pure enjoyment.

Harry Potter was very excited. Correction, the eight year old boy was ecstatic! The Dursley family would be taking a vacation and they were actually going to take Harry with them! The family had setup a two week trip to Italy and for some reason Vernon had decided to let Harry come along. It would not only be the first time that Harry was to get out of the neighborhood but the first time he would actually get to travel to another country.

He had already packed away his meager processions into a frumpy old suit case. It was downstairs with the rest of the family's new luggage right next to the cupboard under the stairs. As soon as the Dursley's finished breakfast they would all head off to the airport to catch a British Airways flight to Florence. Of course they had been eating their breakfast for the past forty minutes. But, hopefully they should be done shortly. Harry in honor of the travel had been granted two pieces of burnt bacon along with his toast.

The forks clattered down onto their plates from Vernon and Dudley as both let out a loud belch. "Boy clean this up or we will be late!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, Sir." Harry rushed forward and took the plates and cutlery to wash off. The fat man nodded in approval at the boy. He had insisted the youth call him Sir lately. It was a strange demand to Harry but he cared not if it meant he would get to go on vacation with them.

The plates were cleaned and the family packed itself into the family car. Harry squeezed into the back and kept his mouth shut even when his Cousin gave him a smack across the face. The family arrived at Heathrow airport. He simply watched in wonder at the large building have never seen anything like this. Harry was so excited at the possibility to fly in an airplane! He had been warned repeatedly no freakishness so he kept to himself s as he followed his relatives.

The plane was truly an experience that he wouldn't forget as long as he lived. Harry got lucky as Dudley whined he didn't want to be near the window since he was afraid of heights so Harry got to sit next to it. It made up for Dudley stealing his food from the in-flight meal that was served. Harry simply watched out the windows staring at the clouds as they flew through them.

The flight was sadly over too fast as only three hours later they landed in Peretola in Florence. Once they disembarked and went through customs they went to acquire their luggage. Harry was surprised at the sight of a man in a black suit holding up a sign in English that read Dursley Family. The man had long black hair with dark eyes and a thin trimmed beard. He smiled at the family showing bright white teeth, before he spoke up with a heavy accent, "Dursley family I presume?"

Vernon's beady eyes narrowed at the man for a moment then he nodded his head firmly, "We are the Dursley family. You are to take us to your employer?"

"Yes I am Niccolo. I shall be your escort to the estate Mr. Dursley. Please allow us to carry your belongings. I am sure you are tired from your trip." The man's smile looked pleasant but Harry noticed it didn't reach his eyes. Still the man clapped once and two large burly men both in excellent suits stepped forward to take hold of the Dursley luggage. The Italian man watched then smiled again, "Now Honored guests let us be off."

The Dursley family was escorted from the airport to a black limo. Niccolo held the door open and even offered a hand to Petunia to assist her getting into the car. Once the luggage was stowed away the two burly men got into the front of the Limo and Niccolo joined them. He opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses for Petunia and Vernon before he spoke up, "It shall be about a thirty minute ride before you come to the estate. My master is looking forward to meeting you and is very excited about the business arrangement."

Vernon sipped from the wine glass with a grimace. It was apparent he didn't appreciate what was most likely an expensive bottle. Of course he still quickly finished the glass with a frown, "As long as your master agrees to the terms I know it will be a good arrangement."

Harry couldn't help but notice the man Niccolo kept glancing at him as he talked to Uncle Vernon. He was too distracted though by the beautiful buildings and landscape as they drove through Florence out into the countryside. This land was so different then England. It was vibrant and green, beautiful architecture that he had never seen before in Surrey. It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop that his eyes were drawn away from the countryside.

The family disembarked from the car, the tires most likely thankful from the lack of a ton of weight. The Dursley family followed Niccolo into the estate, while their luggage was left in the car. Harry didn't notice that his own belongings were taken from the car trunk.

The estate was a large mansion that must have been fifty rooms. It was a sprawling palace with columns and beautiful frescos on the walls and statues in many rooms. To Harry's eyes the place reminded him of museums from the books he saw in history class. To the Dursley family they only could see wealth beyond imagine! The escort by Niccolo took ten minutes walking through the mansion before the came to the third floor visitor's chamber. This chamber overlooked a beautiful garden filled with statues and flowers. Harry could see the jealousy plainly written onto the face of Petunia.

"Please sit and rest here. My Lord shall be present as soon as he finishes his business. Refreshments shall be brought to you." Niccolo spoke up before bowing and exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Vernon spoke up with a frown, "Foreigners do not deserve all of this. It is disgusting the arrogance they show."

"Dad, why are we here?" Dudley questioned as he looked around the room perhaps for something to acquire.

"We are here for business Duders." Petunia spoke up with a smile at her son, at the same time she glanced towards Harry though the boy didn't notice as he stared around the room in wonder.

"Boy" Vernon spoke up grabbing hold of Harry's shoulder and turning him to face the man. Vernon's grip was tight and painful as he stared at his nephew, "Listen here, I will say this once. You will behave. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will only answer with yes or no Sir. If you do not I will give you such pain you will beg only to feel my belt. I will lock you away with neither food nor light in your cupboard till you are eighteen! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Harry swallowed as he looked up in fear at the overly large man glaring at him with his hand raised.

It seemed Harry was saved from that hand which would have been a open fisted slap by the door opening. In walked Niccolo with a platter of fruits and wine he placed them onto the table and seemed to pretend not to notice Vernon's arm which had snapped down from almost hitting Harry. "My lord shall be along presently. Do you require anything further while you wait?"

"No, we are fine." Petunia spoke up quickly as she plastered her fake smile onto her narrow lips.

"Good, My lord would be upset if the agreed merchandise was broken of course." Niccolo offered the same fake smile towards the Dursley family that didn't reach his eyes before he stepped out and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Petunia gave a sniff of annoyance while Vernon glared once final time silently at the boy. The Dursley family then stepped over to enjoy the refreshments that had been left. They demolished them like pigs in a sty.

It was fifteen minutes later that the door opened again to Niccolo. This time the man stepped to the side holding open the doorway before speaking up, "May I present the Grand Duke of Tuscany, Andrea Lorenzo de'Medici."

The man that walked through the doorway was slender and average height. He stood around five foot eight inches with lavish clothing that screamed wealth. His long sleeves shirt was a fine Italian silk, white in color, opened two buttons over his chest. His long black pants were tailored to fit perfectly into his finger black leather boots. The man's hair was thick and black pulled back into a braid falling down his back to his shoulders. The eyes of the man were a dull grey filled with determination and little room for warmth. Still he offered a polite smile that did little to remove the aura of power of the man, "The Dursley family I presume."

The words that rolled off of the man's tongue in heavy accented English were a statement not a question. Still he looked around the chamber for a moment with disdain till his eyes lingered on Harry for a few moments. "I see you have brought your end of the bargain. Shall we finish the details of this arrangement?"

The man did not wait for Vernon to speak only seeing the man about to he nodded his head then walked over to the desk that faced away from the window. He pulled out a packet and slid the parchment onto the table with a quill. Strangely he did not pull any ink as he pushed the parchment forward for Petunia and Vernon, "Here are the agreed to terms of the arrangement."

The man remained silent for a few minutes while Petunia and Vernon read over the contract. Harry felt an itch in his shoulders that something important was going on as the man continued to stare at him. He wasn't sure why but he felt he should be aware of what was taking place. His answer of course was coming shortly as Vernon spoke up, "We demand more money."

An elegant brow rose from the cultured noble as he seemed to look down upon the taller man, "More than one million pounds worth of gold bullion? Why would the boy be worth more than that to you?"

Harry blinked at the mention of a boy. The fact that he was brought on this trip coupled with that information made something click in his head. He screamed out in anger at his relatives, "You are going to sell me!"

It must be only Harry's luck that would see his anger focus so much. For when the words left his mouth the windows behind the desk blew out shattering into pieces as they were flung from the sills. His eyes narrowed at his family a rage on the boy. "You want to sell me into slavery you bastards!"

Vernon reacted at once turning towards the boy and paling white. His beady eyes screamed anger and pain towards Harry. He started to move forward but stopped at a firm hand on his shoulder gripping with such strength that he almost fell to his knees. The deep cultured voice of Andrea now spoke up with anger, "You would dare to strike him in my house?"

Vernon tried to shrug off the hand but found the grip far stronger than he expected. What was worse a dagger pressed itself against his back seeming to come the sleeves of the man pressed against the small of the back of the large man. The hot breath of Andrea whispered to the Dursley man's ear, "I will give you one chance to accept the deal this instant of I cannot agree to your safety. I do not like those that would cheat me."

The large man stuttered a few moments trying to find his voice. A large wet spot had appeared onto his suit pants before he finally spoke up feel the jab of the blade, "We agree to the original terms."

A shink sound was heard as the blade disappeared from the small of the back of the man. He patted the shoulder of the large man, "See was that so bad? Now sign and I will have you brought to your place of residence while on this vacation."

The large man followed by his wife signed using the strange quill which caused the back of their hands to itch. Once that was completed Niccolo stepped forward with a smile offering a slip of parchment to the Dursley family. "This shall be the Swiss bank account that we have provided your new funds to. Now do you have any final words to the boy before you leave?"

Vernon glared at the man before looking back at the boy, only anger filled the man's gaze. Petunia sniffed her nose as she turned her head not even looking at her kin. Dudley seemed to not understand what was going on at all around him.

Niccolo turned his gaze towards Harry and his eyes softened slightly as he smiled, "Harry is there anything you would like to say to your former relatives?"

The green eyes of the young man burned with betrayal and anger. They seemed to glow almost unnaturally. Yet the boy shook his head back and forth with a frown, "No Sir."

"Good, then this business is settled. Please follow me Dursley family and we shall escort you to your vacation housing." The man started to turn around then paused, "Oh one more thing."

Before anyone noticed the man pulled out a stick and flicked it at the three Dursley family members silently. Three beams of light flashed from the stick that the man was holding into the trio of the English family. They stiffened at once and dropped to the ground. The man knelt down over each of them and seemed to concentrate a moment before beamed of white shot from the stick into each of their minds. He slowly stood up and the trio of bodies started to float behind him. Niccolo bowed towards the Grand Duke, "With your leave."

The man waved away Niccolo and he walked away with the Dursley family floating behind him. The moment the door closed the nobleman turned to look at Harry with a warm smile that actually reached his eyes, "You have many questions. I can see it in your eyes Harry. I will explain them all shortly. But first I want you to go with one of my servants to get bathed and cleaned up. Your relatives did not seem to treat you well. Once you are cleaned up and we speak we shall have you checked over to make certan you are healthy."

Harry nodded slowly as he looked up at the man who had just purchased his life. A bit of fear lingered into the young man's eyes as he looked up at the man. "Yes Sir."

"Good, go outside and you will be guided to your chambers to bathe and be examined." The Duke smiled as he watched the boy walk out of the door. Then he settled down to read the contract again that he had that despicable family sign. His eyes skimmed it over slowly as a smile lingered on his lips. The boy was mellow in character, it was obvious there had been a large amount of trouble in his life. That would be changed in time and made him easier to mold. The important part was the couple had signed all legal control of guardianship to him. He was signed by blood into his care so officially per the ICW he was now his ward in both societies. A small grin touched the lips of the Duke Medici for he now had the boy-who-lived.

~~~ tBoB ~~~

Harry was met by a beautiful young woman about twenty years in age wearing a traditional maid outfit. She had long black hair falling from her shoulders to match bright blue eyes. A smile lingered on her lips as she bowed to Harry surprising him. She opened her mouth and started to talk to him in Italian which unfortunately he had never learned anything of the tongue. So he just smiled towards her and motioned for her to lead. The woman seemed to understand what he meant so she turned and started to lead him down the hallway.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to realize they were going away from the entrance. It seemed the quarters he would be staying in were in a private wing which Niccolo had said that visitors were not welcome to enter. Perhaps this was where the servants were being kept when not on duty? Harry watched carefully as they walked and noticed this area was different than the general area. For one the pictures here seemed to move watching them walk. Second those pictures were all speaking together in conversations in Italian, Latin, and a few other languages he didn't know. He had never seen technology like this; it must be something to do with computers. It was amazing what rich people could own, hell it seems even humans.

The maid opened a set of double doors into a large chamber. For a boy that lived his whole life in a cupboard the chamber was amazing. Actually even a well off individual the chamber would be considered something special. Imported black marble lined the floors of the large sitting room. The walls of the room were lined with vases, artwork that moved and shelves filled with books. In the middle was a set of couches and tables each looked to be finely crafted an extremely expensive. There were three doorways from the room and two of them were open. Harry could see in one of the rooms a large bathing chamber that appeared to also be all marble. The second room that was open was a bedroom that looked monstrously huge to the small boy.

The woman motioned to the large bedroom which contained finely crafted furniture, a bed that appeared to be larger than Uncle Vernon's own by a few feet and large windows that opened to a view of the gardens. The pretty maid gave the boy a smile and said in broken English, "This….yours…"

Harry stared with an open mouth at the room looking at it the surprise clearly written over his face. He stood there without a word as his eyes were wide. Finally the maid reached up and closed his mouth before taking his hand to lead him to the bathing room. She turned on the faucet there and hot water started to fill a massive tub that could fit four across easily. Next the woman added a set of bubbles into the bath and waited.

When she felt it was hot enough she motioned to Harry's clothing with a fierce look and said something in Italian. The boy blushed as he could understand what she meant but didn't move. After a moment of staring at the boy the maid stepped forward and started to pull the clothing off of the boy. When she did she gasped at the sight of the boy's back. Scars crisscrossed the boy, black and blue marks filled the boy's body with a mosaic of mistreatment and pain. She actually let out a growl before she gently guided him into the bathtub and started to soap and washes him. She worked utilitarian but very gentle too with her touch on the boy.

After she felt she was done she stood up and pulled out a towel holding it to the boy. Harry stepped into the towel and started to dry himself off but she seemed to insist on helping. When that was completed she led him back into the bedroom. The woman opened up a closet that seemed to be as large of Uncle Vernon's bedroom and pulled out a set of clothing which she held lay over the bed. She first handed the boy a set of boxers which Harry quickly put on with a blush. Next she started to dress him piece by piece of clothing till she found her work to be successful.

Harry found himself wearing a white silk shirt much like his new owner, a set of black finely cut pants stuffed into the top of black boots made of a strange type of leather. She tried repeatedly to fix his hair which seemed to resist anything she tried to do. Finally she gave up and looked him over with a bright smile that reached her eyes, "Bello."

The young woman turned after the word which the young man didn't realize meant handsome and motioned for him to follow. He did quietly still confused why all of this luxury seemed to be given to him. He was a worthless freak yet this man paid a million pounds in gold for him. Why would anyone want him? He was had always been told he was worthless by his Aunt and Uncle. Hell he never knew his name till he started school but it seemed for some reason this man wanted him here and wanted to treat him well.

It was these deep thoughts that kept Harry occupied as they walked down the hallways back to the chamber that his relatives had sold him. The door opened up by the maid after the man within notified it was fine to enter. When they came into the room the Duke was seated behind the same desk as before. He looked up from some papers before smiling at the boy. "Please be seated Harry."

The boy walked over and hesitantly sat down on the chair across from the desk. He kept his hands in his lap afraid to touch anything. The older man simply watched the young man studying him closely for a time before nodded his once in a decision. "I hope that you are feeling good with being bathed and clothed. I hope that Bella treated you right. She will be your maid servant from here onwards. Was she nice to you Harry?"

"Yes Sir." The boy answered up quietly.

A slight frown touched the corners of the lips of the noble at the passive young man. But, again it was to be expected when considering what he was living with before. He smiled again to the young man, "Now what you saw my associate Niccolo perform was magic. You performed magic yourself when you blew out the windows, although it uncontrolled."

"What are you saying Sir? Weird things happen to me because I am a freak." The boy asked confused at the statements of the man.

A flare of anger filled the eyes of the man as he stared at the boy till he cowered. The fingertips of the nobleman dug into the tabletop of the desk. He calmed himself and the smile returned as he spoke, "You are not a freak Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle are horrible people who will never be a worry again. You can do these powers for a very simple reason young man. You are a wizard Harry."

**Author Note: This would be the start of the story. The general idea is the noble purchased Harry because he needed someone to continue his legacy. He could have a daughter that is crippled and even magic cannot fix it or Harry could become the adopted son. The Duke is a wizard and an assassin and would take Harry as his student to continue his legacy. He would attend Beauxtons instead of Hogwarts but would have his named called out of the goblet of fire. Any thoughts on the idea? Like or dislike? Any interest in a Harry/Assassin Creed crossover? **


	7. Back in Time part 2

Back in Time

Chapter 2 – The Black Twins

By Jamnaz79

Notification: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do not make money off of this at all. This is just written to get the ideas out of my head for others to appear.

Bellatrix and Andromeda Black were always very close sisters. In fact, they had always been closest to each other in the world. When growing up they ate together, slept together, played together, studied together and even dressed alike. They used to enjoy trying to fool others with who was who. They were able for a month to fool their father Cygnus that Bella was actually Andromeda and vice versa. The only people that wouldn't fall for their little switches were their mother, their aunt Dorea and Grandmother Melania Black.

The ability to appear like one another did stray when they got older. While they both had beautiful long elegant black hair and pale grey eyes to go with a classic beauty for their features there were differences too. Bella was always more into sports, in particular she was closer to a tom girl then Andromeda. This showed in her love of dueling. She would eat up any book on dueling, the black arts, and forms of combat. On the other hand Andromeda loved the aspects of healing. She lived for the chance to learn about new cures, new ways to solve the riddles that were injuries.

Over time the athletic choices of Bella would give her a more lean body. She would grow with a wiry muscle and the body of a swimmer which had pert B cup breasts. She was rather proud of their perkiness, not to mention her killer legs. On the other hand Andromeda still kept in form like most magicals still she added a bit of extra layer to her body. That was not to say she was fat but instead her backside was a little bit plumper and her chest filled out much larger. She was a curvy dream to most of the boys of Hogwarts. But, the twins together inspired many a wet dream in the elite wizarding school.

But, today found the pair seated in Gringotts to meet with the House Goblin. They had an appointment to review through contracts of old days for the possibility for something that would help them. For they both had been constrained to possible contracts by their uncle Lord Orion Black. If they did not do something soon Bella would be forced to wed Rodolphus LeStrange while Andromeda would be forced to wed Lucius Malfoy. Neither, while proper were purebloods in society for marriage was what either of them wanted. The twins wanted to find someone that they could relate to. They wanted someone that could give them a good life while fulfilling their dreams and desires. They wanted someone different then the dozens of boys that they had seen at Hogwarts. They wanted something different, unexpected.

Andromeda frowned as she looked about the white marble halls. She was nervous as they had not gathered permission from their Head of House to be here. If Orion found out they wanted out of their contracts it could be trouble for both of them and perhaps more particularly Bella. Her sister had always been a bit rambunctious. Hell she listened even to muggle rock music and had joined cousin Sirius going to a Led Zeppelin concert. She had no clue who that band was but Bella seemed to love it after she went. Not for the first time in their hour wait she let out a sigh.

Bella seemed not to notice or care about their surroundings. She sat there on the chair swinging her legs back and forth like a child would when bored. Other than that display she could be anywhere in the world for how content she seemed. While it was an exciting and dangerous moment for the younger twin sister, it was one she was looking forward to. This would be it. This would be her chance to get away from that horrible contract and that chasing fool. The beast had actually tried to touch her last year in the Slytherin common room! As if the foolish twit would be worthy to touch one such as herself. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a prude but that man Rodolphus was so full of himself it was amazing that shit didn't fall out of his mouth whenever he opened it!

The twins turned to look at one another and bother forced a smile. They both knew the danger this choice was yet how could they not at least try?

Bella opened her mouth to speak up when out of the corner of her eye she could see a large gathering of goblins walking past. There were four goblin guards all holding spears that looked definitely not just for show surrounding on all corners an elderly goblin and a young man. The goblin was ancient and obviously high in the pecking order. From her family knowledge those goblins that were not considered in the upper caste were retired far below the surface before they got to this goblins age. After all, goblins cannot show weakness to an enemy and wizards despite their treaties were enemies. This goblin though looked to be well over a hundred years old!

The young man next to the ancient creature was not that old. It was obvious that the goblin was showing the young man respect, a strange occurrence by the beasts. What was strange was the teenager wasn't someone she had seen before. Obviously he wasn't a Hogwarts student; else she would have seen him before! She couldn't miss out on a hunk like this young man. It was possible that he was a self-study or even went to one of the Queen's schools. But, it was commonly known that anyone important went to Hogwarts. Of course he could have went overseas to Durmstrang but that was not a common choice for a British wizard. Still there was something different about the young man.

Bella almost turned his gaze away just moments before she spotted it. It was on his left chest, over his heart, dual house symbols. Not just any house symbols either! He had the dual houses of Slytherin and Peverell! This young man was heir or perhaps lord of two of the most famous and powerful houses in England and perhaps all of Europe! This was the Heir of Slytherin, her own house in school just before her. Her mouth opened to speak but the goblin entourage turned the young man away from where the twins were sitting instead taking them down a different route in the confusion tunnels that were Gringotts. Hell Bella would have followed but just at that moment the door opened to the House Black Account Master Irontooth's private room.

Out of the room stepped an old goblin, not quite as old as the one escorting the young lord that just passed but if he was a human he would give her grandfather a run for his money in age. "Bellatrix and Andromeda Black, I hope you have not come to waste my time."

Bella plastered on her most charming smile and stood to bow before the goblin respectfully, something not often done by a Lady of Ancient and noble blood. She then spoke up, "No master goblin, it has come to our attention that a new young Lord has entered the British elite and we wished to check if there was a contract for our House and his own House."

The stern older goblin kept his gaze locked onto the two young witches. They were not the lord of the House for his account but that didn't mean he would not be respectful. Add to the fact that if there was indeed a new Lord that was well off then that would mean new accounts or even better reopened accounts. The account master of that lord and their future companion would gain more than a bit of prestige in their society. His clan was a respected one and his sons were posted to minor households to manage their assets. If these witches were correct it was possible that the Irontooth clan status could be on the rise. The decision made he stepped to the side and motioned into his office, "Come then and let us see what we shall find."

The black twins stepped into the office of Account Master Irontooth and over to a pair of expensive leather bound chairs. The office was kept without personal effects only with a wall filled with books and scrolls behind the goblin. The desk had a restricted quill, commonly known as a blood quill, along with two other quills and ink well. Otherwise the entire office was bare walls were bare white marble.

Once the twins were seated the goblin walked over to the wall and pulled down a large section of scrolls placing them down before the two sisters. He stared at them with a frown on his lips, "Here are the contracts of the Most ancient and Noble House of Black with noble houses that are considered extinct."

The goblin paused and lingered his gaze on the pair of women, his beady black eyes hard as diamonds as he considered them, "If you know of the Houses you are looking for I could perhaps find contracts to family relations of the Blacks that might be fitting to you both. This would have a cost associated with it of course."

"Family relations?" Andromeda asked as she looked confused for a moment at the elder goblin.

"Your blood is intermingled by a number of noble houses. Technically you could fulfill the contract for a different household that may no longer be active with the young Lord you are seeking. The legal requirements would be expensive though if your newly joined house may need an account manager I could see the fees removed if you considered one of my offspring." The goblin kept standing as he stared at the twin sisters after making his bid to them.

Bella looked at Andromeda and the two of them were silent for a few minutes. As only twins could do it seemed they were communicating with just a glance together. After a few minutes had passed she turned back towards the older goblin, "If they would serve us as loyally as your clan has served House Black, I see no reason to not consider them on the short list of candidates Master Vault Keeper Irontooth."

"Good, you will not be disappointed Ladies Black. I have trained my offspring to know all of the proper ways to treat our elite clients. Now to business, who is this young man's Houses." The goblin leaned forward slowly to stare into the eyes of Bellatrix Black.

The lips of the beautiful young woman curled into a grin as pale greys flashed with excitement, "The young Lord is head of the Houses Peverell and Slytherin. We wish to become the ladies Slytherin and Peverell. If we are to be sold as cattle per custom then we shall become the elite of the elite."

**Author Note: Yeah it is short but I just wrote what came to me off of the top of my head for the story. I hope it was interesting enough to consider whether to continue it or not. I will also be doing a chapter of Blade of Balance soon too. Let me know if you all like it.**


	8. Durmstrang

**Durmstrang Institute**

By Jamnaz79

Professor Alton Richter, Second chair in Charms, had been given an interesting demand from the Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. He was told to make certain that Harry Potter would attend their school over Hogwarts by any means necessary. There was no reason given for this choice, though the fact that getting Britain's golden boy to leave their shores for their own seemed obvious. The benefits offered of a thirty percent raise if he succeeded seemed a wonderful plus so he asked little questions. He was given a year and unlimited resources to succeed so why shouldn't be try his best. If not for the prestige them damn it he deserved that raise!

The Institute had a reputation since the Grindelwald years of being a dark school compared to the other two top schools of Europe. If they could somehow lure the golden child of the light to their school it would offset this belief greatly. That was not to say that Durmstrang was a dark school, it was no darker then Beauxtons in France or a number of schools across the world. But, appearances are all that mattered for the world view.

So Professor Richter traveled to the Britain. He had to admit the country was far too wet for his taste. It was early June and he had spent the past five months using contacts and coinage to track down the whereabouts of Harry Potter's muggle relatives. It had taken months to find out that he was staying with muggles and their names along with a few discreet bribes. After that he tried to use magical means to find them but had been unsuccessful, so he had turned instead to muggle means. Finally he had found out the location, backgrounds, employment, and general details of the muggles. So he was ready for his travel.

The international portkey had taken him to London where he checked in with the International travel department. His reason given for visiting the Isle was not fully disclosed just that he wanted to see a few students here that did attend Durmstrang. He did indeed plan to visit them later but first he needed to complete his mission.

According to tradition Hogwarts letters acceptance letters arrived only on the child's eleventh birthday. So he should beat their arrival over a month to get the child's guardians agreement, and perhaps even get supplies and other needs for the boy taken care of. Since he didn't know the exact details of where he was going he transfer some money at Gringotts in the U.K for muggle money. Thank the sacred ancestors that they had dwarves in Germany instead of these little rude beasts. Then he took a muggle taxi to Surrey.

The Professor arrived at a small neighborhood that had a nearby park. Every house appeared to be same boring colors and details filled in. They came to a stop before number 4 Privet drive and he bid the cabbie goodbye. He tipped the man and watched him drive off. The House didn't look any different than any other on the street except the immaculate garden including rose bushes. He had read that from the private eye the muggles didn't treat the boy well and disliked him. He had also read that they had spread rumors that he was a troublemaker and dangerous.

The man looked up at the sun as it was dying behind the clouds, it was close to dinner time. He let out a sigh and hoped that they would all be home and walked to the front door to knock.

It was a few minutes before the door slowly opened and a small boy with dark messy black hair and bright green eyes answered it. The boy was far too small, wore clothing monstrously huge on him and was sporting a black eye. "Hello, can I help you?"

The Professor believed that a first impression was key to success in everything. He offered his warmest smile at the boy, "You must be Harry. I was hoping to speak with your relatives about an important change in yours and their lives."

"You are not selling anything are you? Uncle doesn't like salesmen." The boy frowned at the man studying him over suspiciously. A slight cringe came over the boy at the thought of his uncle angry.

Alton Richter shook his head slowly back and forth with a smile, "No young man. I am not selling anything but it is very important that I speak with them."

The bright green eyes narrowed a moment then slowly opened the door, "Please wait in the doorway. I will tell them that there is company. They are finishing up desert."

The Professor stepped into the room and straightened his muggle tie carefully. He wore a military style suit with a number of pre-world war two German military awards on his brown jacket. A pair of expensive pressed black slacks matched the jacket and white shirt well. His fingertips ran over his smooth chin by habit, he had cut down his winter beard a few months ago but still felt it sometimes. The beard had been salt and pepper like his hair. He was not a handsome man with a scar cut into his left cheek and a hard chiseled chin. But with his dark black eyes he was a man that could calm a wild boar with a gaze, a man made for the military with his demeanor.

It was five minutes, a rather rude long time, before Vernon Dursley and his wife came to greet the Professor. It appeared to them that desert outranked company. Then again from the large girth of Vernon, he most likely just ate a dozen strudels and wouldn't be full. Still the Professor kept to his plan and executed a formal military style bow, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"Who are you? Why are you in our house? I don't want to buy anything." The large walrus of a man grunted. His horse faced wife looked over the Professor more carefully studying him with more than a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"I am Professor Alton Richter of the Durmstrang military institute. We are a year round boarding school in Northern Europe. We are looking to expand recruiting to England and have determined that your nephew is a good candidate. We are looking to offer not only a full scholarship to the boy but a payment for the guardians of the boy if he attends." The professor smiled warmly as he spoke to them. He could see the glint in their eyes and greed in Mr. Dursley's eye. According to his research they wanted to get rid of the boy, they hated him and the chance not only to get rid of him but send him somewhere unpleasant had to spark interest in them. Add to the possibility that they would get paid for it and bingo.

"Perhaps we were hasty. Come inside. Boy, go get the professor and us some tea." Vernon glared at Harry and rushed him off.

Over the next hour Professor Richter was able to not only convince the Dursley to send Harry to Durmstrang but they even agreed to start him in an early summer program. The boy would attend year round classes, since the school kept a continuous rotating schedule unlike most other schools in Europe. In addition for the sum of one thousand pounds a month for the next seven years, they signed over the guardianship of the boy. Little did they know that since he had not started magical school yet, Harry Potter had just become a ward of the Durmstrang Institute!

**Author Note: Harry never received any offers from other schools. Why not? He was a major celebrity. Everyone would have wanted him to attend. If the letters were being returned why not try to reach him another way? In this case Harry goes to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Him going to school full time and not returning to England for a few years would be a very interesting idea.**


	9. Blade of Balance 2

Blade of Balance

Chapter 2: The Creed

By Jamnaz79

"I am a wizard? Magic doesn't exist; my Aunt and Uncle have told me before many times!" The young boy looked excited at the prospect but in his eyes lingered doubts.

The Duke frowned at Harry for his outburst. While he did not mind to see spirit and conviction for the boy's beliefs especially since the environment that the boy had lived in, he did not appreciate being questioned. He raised his hand upwards and the ring on his finger glowed faintly. A moment after the glow of the ring the chair next to Harry transformed into a large St. Bernard dog. The dog barked twice loudly before shifting back into a chair.

Harry stated at the chair next to him wide eyed. He tentatively reached out and touched it and it felt like a chair. But, only moments before it had been a dog! The young boy looked back at the duke his mouth hanging open but no questions would come out.

"Yes Harry, you can do that too in time with proper training. It is part of the reason that I purchased you from your relatives." The Duke continued after seeing his display had changed the opinion of the child. The older man stared at the boy in silence and consideration before speaking, "I will be blunt with you young man. So please do not interrupt till I am done. When I am done you will be given a choice. You will keep quiet till then and respond only when questioned."

Andrea waited till the boy gave his nod of assent. When that was given he leaned back into his chair as his eyes watched the emerald greens of this child, "Your full formal name is Henry James Potter, Heir of House Potter and Peverell. Henry being one of a number of names that is commonly called Harry for short."

The Duke paused again and provided a small smile as he saw the excitement fill the boy's eyes at learning his name. In the back of his mind not for the first time today he contemplated the demise of the Dursley family. "Your father was James Charlus Potter named after his own father Charlus Henry Potter. Your mother was Lily Potter nee' Evans. I do not have any pictures of them but if you would like I will acquire some for you to see. I doubt your relatives would have provided you much knowledge of them or pictures."

The boy nodded eagerly at the man's words and looked hoeful. Andrea again smiled warmly to the boy before he continued, "Your family is an ancient family that can trace their decent back to the days of Rome and the Empire's coming to Britannia. You will someday be an important man in Britain and elsewhere. This is exactly why I have purchased your freedom to become my ward Harry. You will not be a slave of this family, but a ward or protected child of this Household as you grow up."

The kindly eyes of the Duke turned hard as diamonds as he stared at the young man, "I have need of a young man with talent and potential to continue my trade. My family you may have heard about in the muggle history books of your schooling yes?"

The Duke continued after he saw the swift nod of the boy. Duke Andrea looked wistful as he spoke his right hand raised shoulder height before him and a ball of glowing light floated above his palm. The light formed into a globe of the world that slowly rotated on its axis, "We were the controllers of Florence, the family that led the way to the Renaissance. The Medici name had power in the Holy Church, politics and prestige in all of Europe. We were known as far as ancient China and guided the hand of mankind out of the darkness of the middle ages. Officially our family has passed into history and no longer lives in the realm of muggles. Muggles are the common name for non-magical people."

"In truth our family had two secrets. First, we have always been wizards hiding in open sight before even the Jesuit hunters of the Holy Church. There has been a direct line of my family flowing back til lteh time of the triumvirate and Caesar's Rome. It is our magic that helped us try to guide peace and prosperity in the lands surrounding Florence. We wished to see our people safe and prosper, while they are only muggles, they are our muggles. Some wizarding families believe that it is right to rule over muggles by force since we are a higher grade of humanity. We are the evolutionary end of the homo-sapiens. Others believe that we must keep separate our worlds and lives for protection. That wizard and muggle should never interact, never to know each other's worlds instead to live in our own cultures. The Medici family believed instead that we would guide the muggles and raise them up from darkness into a brighter future. I would like to this this was successful for a time." The nobleman paused and raised a goblet to his lips to sip. To Harry it seemed that the Duke was lost in his own thoughts and concerns as the man looked away.

The silence broke as the goblet was lowered down and the Duke looked back at the young man wit ha smile, "Wonderful wine here. I hope you will come to love the taste Harry. Now, as I was saying our family was heavily part of the world of muggles. But, it was decided by the ICW, agroup of powerful wizarding countries, that Wizards must be separate from the muggle world. Hence we were far too public and had to disappear from the world around us."

The Duke stood up and stepped from the chair slowly pacing over to the large wizard. His hands folded behind his back cupping the left wrist by the right palm as he stared outside at someone. It was obvious that the man was getting older but he still had a muscular physique to his body. While his eyes lingered down below into the gardens he spoke up, "There was a second cause of my family throughout history. We have been part of a pair of unending wars against those that would fight the light of humanity. We fight against those that want to enslave and control the free will of others for their plans. We were dedicated members of a creed, a creed of assassins. For a thousand years the Medici family has had members in the brotherhood who worked behind the scenes alone or in groups against those that would bring harm to humanity. The first were the Crusaders who would become later known as the Templars and Jesuit order. They are now known as the witch hunters for they were responsible for the hunts against wizards and witches throughout the world. We fought them over relics of the lost continent of Atlantis for a thousand years before a truce came and our disappearance from the world."

"Instead we turned our attention to the demons in our own society. The monsters in the dark that remained hidden from sight. We fight against these monsters that are nothing more than beasts and killers in our society." The Duke paused at this moment and turned his gaze back towards the young man. As the sun set in the background the light fell onto the shoulders of the man blocking the sight of the older man's eyes from Harry. His voice though cam strong and clear in accented English, "We are those that walk the night for the betterment of our world Harry. We do not take innocent lives, we do not commit acts that others would shun, but we do it for the right causes. We save lives because we end these threats to the world. We are not a band of murders, we follow a code, a creed of life."

Andrea could see the boy was confused but interesting. He was feeding him so much information at once it was a wonder that his head had not exploded, "The Creed has the following tenets; First, say your blade form the flesh of an innocent. The second tenet is to remain hidden from sight. The final tenet is to never compromise the brotherhood. In the words of wise master passed down through the generations, 'Our creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise."

The man stepped from the window walking slowly forward till he stood before the young man. The dark eyes of Andrea kept locked onto the boy before him as he lowered down his hands to rest on the child's shoulders., "You ask your young Harry, why would I say all of this to you? You question what I have in hope for you?"

The large man slowly lowered down to one knee so he was eye level with the boy as he spoke firmly not wavering his gaze, "My line cannot continue. I have lost my wife and my own child cannot continue offer a son or daughter to become the next member of the creed. I need someone that will be willing to learn, train and become my apprentice. I need someone that will have the skills and potential to become worthy of being a member of the brotherhood. I need you Harry. I want you to become my apprentice and learn the ways of the assassin. Our days in the muggle world may be over but there are many duties needed in the magical one for us. I would have you become one of the brotherhood young Harry. What do you say?"

The young boy was enchanted at the idea. For the first time in his life an adult was treating him like a person. At home or school he had always been treated as second to Dudley at best and trash at worst. Not only was this adult treating him well but he wanted Harry's help! He could do something important, he would be someone important. He had already told him more about who he was and his family then the Dursley family ever did! This important man wanted him to become part of his family, part of this order. The idea of swinging swords and casting spells filled the mind of the young man. Harry knew his answer, it was the answer any child that had lived unwanted and abused would want to give when shown caring and the feeling of being needed. He smiled brightly at the idea and nodded his head firmly, "Yes Sir. I will do it!"

The Duke was pleased and a bright smile spread over his lips as he squeezed the shoulders of the boy gently, "Wonderful Harry. We will start your training secession soon but first let us go to dinner. There is a second reason I acquired you as my ward and I want you to meet her. I am certain you will both get along wonderfully."

A commanding presence back on the nobleman he stood up and turned to walk from the room. "Come Harry. Let me introduce you to my Sofia."

**Author Note: **A small second chapter for the story but a compact one for information added into it. I would most likely expand it out for another 2k words into the explanation if I do write the full story. I love some of the ideas of some of the reviewers for this story so I think I would go with QueenLyssa's plan for the daughter which he would work with/be a lover with eventually. That would be well into the time he goes to schooling though. I hope folks like the chapter, I have another written up for it already and a chapter of Wizard and Wagtail is done to post soon.


	10. Why Slytherin?

Why Slytherin?

By Jamnaz79

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own or make any money from anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did own Harry, he would not have kept Ron as a friend, he wouldn't have put up with as much bullshit as he did and definitely would not have ended up with the red head fangirl.

Harry Potter had an interesting past month. He had learned he was a wizard and somehow he had become famous in a world he knew nothing about. He now knew that his parents had loved him. They had actually died to protect him! They were not drunks that had died in a car crash like his Uncle and Aunt had told him. He understood that even if they were gone that he had a world that he belonged to away from the horrible muggle relatives.

So when he was left alone in Diagon Alley he was curious about this new world. He was curious about his place in this world. Before he went to get his robes he went back to the book store even though Hagrid had already gotten his books for the school year. There he picked up books about basic knowledge for the magical world. He found books about the different history, traditions, culture, common basic charms, introduction books for the magical world and finally even a book about the history of his family. It seemed they were something called an ancient family. The nice clerk even shrunk the books so he could hide them into his pocket to take home with him.

When he got home over the next month before the start of school he read the books. While his Uncle may have locked up his classwork he still read the books. He was given his own bedroom upstairs and far less chores were required of him. So he spent every moment he could learn about this new world. He knew the muggles would return to their old ways, they may be scared now but that wouldn't last always. They were bullies plain and simple, and he needed to learn as much as he could to try to get away from them someday. Sure he was only eleven years old but he knew how he was treated wasn't right. He rather be anywhere even an orphanage then living with the abusive Dursley family. So Harry escaped the reality of his life in in the muggle world with dreams of his life in the magical one.

The day he was dropped off at King's cross he felt ready with excitement. He knew where to go as one of the introduction books told of how to find platform 9 ¾. He actually arrived early and slipped through the barrier to find few on the platform. He wore a hooded sweater so he could hide his looks. It seemed that others had somehow noticed him before; it would not do to get mobbed now.

The train was beautiful, a cherry red that according to the books had been running on steam for over a century. It was a rare use of muggle technology in the wizarding world. A smile touched the boy's lips as he loved the sight and more importantly that it meant he would be able to get away from his hated muggles. Harry quickly loaded his chest onto the train in one of the free compartments. He closed up the door and pulled out a book on potions ingredients and how to treat them to start to read it. He really hoped that nobody would find him or bother him, so he stuck his head into his book and read away.

The train ride was interesting. He partly hoped for a quiet ride but it was not to be as after a few minutes leaving the station the door opened up and a red head boy stood there. He didn't say anything at first just pulled his trunk into the room without asking. He did stop and smile at Harry, who remained under the hoodie to keep anonymous.

"I am Ron Weasley. There weren't any other compartments left, so I will sit here." The red head spoke up quickly and excitedly.

"Go ahead." Harry motioned to the seat across from him as he leaned back and read over the potions book. But, he didn't offer his name; he really didn't want to deal with someone knowing who he was yet. Perhaps if he didn't tell anyone till later it wouldn't be as big of a deal.

Ron frowned at the other boy not telling his name but shrugged it away. He put away his trunk then sat down. "You are actually reading? School hasn't even started yet!"

Harry let out a grunt, less than dignified but what right was it for anyone else to question if he was studying? Harry had always had to keep himself held back since the Dursley family wouldn't accept him beating Dudley. Well this time there was no Dudley so he would do his best to learn everything he can. He noticed the red head kept staring at him and seemed to be leaning closer and closer. He frowned and spoke up before the boy could see under the hood, "If I study now I won't have to worry about it later on."

The Weasley nodded his head at the words and shrugged, "I guess. Do you like Chess?"

"Never played," Harry commented as he flipped to the next page trying to show his want for privacy. Unfortunately for the boy it would not work as most of the train ride was spent with silence before random questions. Harry would turn away the questions then go back to his reading. He was never impolite directly to the red haired boy but he never was overly friendly. Harry had been taught growing up to be careful since anytime he had previously made friends Dudley or the Dursley's rumors about him would chase them away.

The only interruption on the train ride was the arrival of a blonde haired boy with two other large boys. They asked if anyone had seen Harry Potter. Harry chose to just shrug his shoulders and ignore the question while Ron and the blonde haired boy got into an argument.

The arrival at the castle by small boats was beautiful. The place was absolutely amazing before the eyes of the youth. He couldn't believe how wonderful the sight was of the majestic spires. Harry was enchanted by the elegance of the place and he knew that this was his first true home.

Unfortunately since robes were required to be worn to the feast, Harry could no longer wear the hoodie. But at least the hat he had on covered up his scar so the red head boy never asked anything. He did get a strange look from the pair of strawberry blonde haired twins that joined him on the boat ride. They were cute, in a girlish way with little green boys tied into their hair. He didn't speak with them since they were all concentrating on the castle before them. But, Harry did offer his hand to help them from the boat as a gentleman should and they gave him bright smiles for the kindness.

A stern witch had just finished telling them about the different houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were each told a short bit about them. It was different then when Hagrid had spoken about Slytherin with disdain or when Ron on the train had mentioned that all dark wizards came from Slytherin. Of course he had read a book about famous people from the different houses in the month that he was away. Sure Slytherin had some dark wizards but all of the houses had them, for instance Sirius Black was from Gryffindor and caused the death of his family.

Immediately after the stern wizard, Professor McGonagall walked off the blonde haired boy walked over with his two large friends and offered his hand. "I heard that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. It is important to get to know the correct families, I am Draco Malfoy."

A snort from the red head boy gave time for Harry to consider his options. If he refused the hand then the boy who seemed to be a bully would get embarrassed and most likely cause problems in the future. It seemed obvious when viewed at the choice of befriending the troublemaker or becoming a subject of his anger that the choice to make. Harry interrupted the argument between the Ronald boy and Draco that had started to pick up by taking Draco's hand, "It is nice to meet you Draco. I am always happy to make any friend."

Before any further conversation could pick up the doors of the Great Hall swung open and they marched into the giant chamber. The ceiling was enspelled to look like the night sky and did a wonderful job at it. Harry again was amazed how beautiful and impressive magic could be.

Once their line stopped a stool and a hat was brought out. The hat started to sing a song but Harry was too entranced by the beauty of the magic filling the room to notice the exact words. If he concentrated on the floating candles and ceiling he swore he could almost see lines of pulsating power. But, he didn't get a chance to test his thoughts as the sorting started.

They were sorted by last name. One by one they were called up to sit on the stool and place on the strange talking hat. It was a quick process surprisingly with the first girl named Abbott going to Hufflepuff. A red haired girl named Bones joined her shortly afterwards, and the twins earlier named Carrow went to join Slytherin. The Malfoy boy joined the Slytherin table, with a Greengrass and a Davis. The students seemed to be going to different tables to a large amount of applause for each new addition. Finally his name was called, "Harry Potter."

The room was so silent a pin could be heard to drop. Harry walked forward slowly and lowered down to sit on the stool. The stern witch lowered the strange talking had down over his head and he all of a sudden hear talking from it.

"Interesting. Interesting." The Hat spoke mentally to Harry. "There is a lot to work with here. You are hardworking, a brilliant mind, ambitious and plenty of courage to go around."

"You would do well in many of the houses Mr. Potter. But, where to sort you? Perhaps Slytherin will help you…"

"Why Slytherin?" Harry whispered to himself.

"Why Slytherin could make you great! You could become powerful and strong, you would become someone remembered perhaps for all time!" The Hat retorted mentally to the boy.

Harry tried to think back, "Would I be able to become strong enough for my relatives to stop hurting me?"

"You will become cunning enough to stop that Mr. Potter. If you are ambitious enough, you will become strong enough to never be picked on and the subject of ridicule again." The comment from the hat opened the eyes of Harry as the boy actually smiled. The Sorting Hat sensing this spoke yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

**Author note: Harry allowed the abuse and lies of the Dursley family to be a large part on his mind. I can't see a boy that had put through what they put Harry through to become a happy person that he is in book one all of a sudden. Instead this Harry has a goal, to get away from the Dursley family because he hates them. If I did this story I would have Harry befriend and perhaps end up with the Carrow twins. They are never given an age in the books but seem to be either the same or close to the same age as Harry so in here I made them the same age as him. Let me know your thoughts?**


	11. House of Friendship

The House of Friendship

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make anything off of this or want to. I just do this because it is fun to write a bit and people seem to enjoy my ideas sometimes.

Eleven year old Harry Potter stood in line waiting for his name to be called. Despite the magic and beauty of the Great Hall he was scared. No, he wasn't scared he was terrified. He was currently surrounded by more people than he had ever been in his life. Normally he was kept at home locked up or doing chores not around others. The only exception had been in school and only then would he normally be in his classes. The large group now stunned him.

The too small eleven year old was too lost in his fears and stunned by the sight of magic around him that he missed the song that the hat sang. He missed too the first few names being called. But, when his name rang out he looked up. The entire hall had gotten quiet and started to stare at him. It too caused his breath to hitch and worry to worm into his stomach. He didn't want to be the center of attention, he didn't want to be noticed. He had learned when you stand out or are noticed then you end up in pain. He was tired of the pain.

His name was called the second time and finally he took a deep breath. Slowly Harry stepped forward from the final few students waiting to be sorted. His feet dragged as they carried him forward. He could feel them scuff against the ground each step fighting against him. Though he didn't look at anything but the hat he could feel every eye in the hall directed onto him. His lips pressed together in worry unable to shake the feeling he was too open, too vulnerable.

Harry slowly reached the stool which the stern looking mean lady had taken the hat off of. He remembered offhand that she was a Gryffindor and silently he prayed he didn't end up under her. That very thought was the first thing that the hat heard as it landed onto his head.

Harry closed his eyes worried what might happen from te magical item that now topped his head.

_Calm down Mr. Potter. I swear that I would never harm a student. Especially one so important to us as you are._

"_I am important?" _Harry thought back at that hat in worry. "_Why would I be important? I am just a freak!"_

_You are no freak Mr. Potter. You, Mr. Potter are a scared young man who from your memories has never known friendship or love. I am sorry that fate has seen to give you this hand. But, if you learn to get over these concerns and the life you have been forced to live you have the potential to be great._

"_I could be great at being a _wizard_?" Harry thought about in confusion with a frown now touching his lips._

_Yes Mr. Potter. You have the potential to become something truly special if you can find what will drive you to greatness. You have a mind that you hide to not upset your relatives. Remember they will never know or care how you do here so there is no threat that you will be in trouble for being a star student! You have the courage in your heart to accomplish great things. Mr. Potter you have the ambition buried in your heart to show you aren't just this boy-who-lived title people have given you. You could be remembered for something special. Finally, if you are shown love and caring you would be the most loyal friend anyone could ask for. You are a hard worker Mr. Potter, so good at tasks that relatives have abused you. But they have taught you a sense of hard work and accomplishment for the little things. The question Mr. Potter is where you want to go? What do you want most? Do you want to be known for Power or Prestige or Knowledge or family an friendship?_

"_I have never had a loving family. Can I go to whoever will give me loyalty and that I can trust?" _Harry thought back at the Hat.

It had been ten minutes, by far the longest sorting that had taken place in decades. Finally the Hat opened and spoke up, "Hufflepuff!"

The hall was stunned as the Gryffindors had expected the hero of the wizarding world to go there. The Slytherins couldn't help but snicker. The Ravenclaw table recovered and started to clap politely. But it was the Hufflepuffs that showed their excitement and welcomed their newest member as only they could.

Harry slipped off the bench and walked to the happy table getting pats on the back and even a few hugs. The last being awkward since they were the first embraces he had since he was one years old. He quickly found himself seated at the table between muggleborn named Justin Finch-Fletchley and a red head witch named Susan Bones. He forced a smile at each of them and the Eric Macmillan boy across the way before he spoke up, "Hi, I am Harry. It is nice to meet you all."

Up at the staff table there was a lesser degree of excitement. First at the end of the table the new Defense teacher was stunned. The boy he had been trying to kill was a Hufflepuff? Sure if he had been a Gryffindor or Slytherin then he would be a threat to him. A Ravenclaw might be trouble in the future but a Hufflepuff? They were the backbone of wizarding society, they worked the hard day and ran the bureaucracy at the Ministry. There were more Hufflepuffs working there than anything else. Normally they made up the Neutral party and were the moderates that wanted the betterment of wizarding society. It was at that moment that Lord Voldemort started to believe that he made a mistake. The boy wasn't the child of prophecy, it was the Longbottom heir clearly who had gone into Gryffindor. This Potter child didn't vanquish him after all, it had been the boy's mother. He would spend the year watching the boys and seeing what he could find out and judge who was really the one to threaten him.

Next to the hidden Dark Lord sat another stunned Professor. While he was happy the Potter line didn't go into Gryffindor, perhaps the house of the trustworthy would end the prankster and troublemaker from the boy. If he had ended up friends with Weasley twins he could see seven years of hell breaking out. Instead the boy was in the house of the meek and hard workers. Perhaps he inherited Lily's attitude to get work done. He would have to wait to see if the spawn of Potter had anything of his lost best friend or not.

Despite the obvious happiness of Professor Sprout and even Flitwick over the assignment two past Gryffindors were less than pleased. Professor McGonagall saw the legacy of Potters in Gryffindor challenged before her eyes. She was stunned, the Potters had been sorted into Gryffindor for the past seven generations! Was it because the boy had been forced to live in the muggle world that he ended up there? He was very tiny and far too pale. Something must be wrong with this situation for the boy not to end up into the House of the Brave!

Finally the most upset person at the staff table was the Headmaster. He was upset for multiple reasons starting with the fact that he had ordered the Hat to place Harry into Gryffindor no matter what! Still the blasted artifact placed the boy into Hufflepuff of all things. Sprout would protect him and he would have plenty of friends so he wouldn't be isolated or look up to him like he had planned. What was just as important now he wouldn't be near the Weasley family and he had planned out the boy being strictly close to the light families! Now instead he was close to Bones, MacMillion, Smith and Abbott! The last thing he needed was for the boy to become part of the neutral sect! Not to mention the fact that they would tell him about his family's political positions. He needed to have the boy in Gryffindor for controlling him. He half wanted to demand a resort of the boy but that had never been done before. There had to be a way to change this to his advantage!

Harry of course would know none of this instead he spent the feast making small polite talk to the other new members of Helga's house. He would enjoy the feast immensely, partically because it was the most food he had ever had! In addition this was the first time he had actually been allowed to have sweets like cookies or other items. In all of his life he never had so much especially friends. He had a feeling in his chest that he didn't understand. At first he started to worry that he might be getting sick but finally he realized this is what it felt to have friends and be happy.

For the first time in his young life Harry Potter was happy.

Author note: Just an idea I had for a while. I always felt the Gryffindor was the house for the unwanted personally. Anyone can be brave and outgoing. But being a hard worker and loyal? That is something rare and treasured in business and personal lives. If Harry really came from a horrible home life the chance to have a house that really treated him like a family should have been his primary wish. The hat seems to bend to the wishes of the individual (like Hermione to Gryffindor). So it is fitting that Harry ends up in hufflepuff. I think I might do this story after His own Man ends. What do you all think?


	12. The Talk

The Talk

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own really anything for the ideas, I am sure they have been used somehow and someway before. I do not claim to be a great writer, I just want to tell an entertaining story.

It started with a whisper. Harry was heading back towards his dorm dinner a day before the other schools were going to leave. He had been deep in his thoughts, depressed over what happed at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. He had failed and been tricked. Now Voldemort was back and Cedric was dead. He felt horrible inside over what took place. The fact that most of the school seemed to view him either as insane or a murderer made it worse.

He was walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, not that it was much of a sanctuary this year. Half of the year the House had hated him and turned against him, hell most of the school had done that to him! Yet now he walked back alone till he heard the whisper. It sounded like a soft voice made of music floating to him. He felt a pull at his magic, a pull that he knew he had felt before from the unused classroom on his right.

Harry slowly approached pulling out his wand to hold it at ready. The doorway to the classroom was slightly ajar allowing the whisper to continuously linger in the hallway. Harry, the brash Gryffindor slowly pushed open the door of the classroom to find a slight unexpected sight. There seated on the told teacher's desk was a beautiful blonde haired seventeen year old. The girl was girl he had seen before often enough during the tournament and eve over time become friends from the shared experience. He now knew what the pull at him had been, it was the allure of Fleur Delacour. With the knowledge of what was affecting him, Harry easily through off the desire and shackles that the beautiful part-veela's magic was trying to lay.

She looked up from the book in her lap with a smile. On the bridge of her nose was a pair of black glasses for reading, something he had not realized she used. Still, they gave the elegant beauty a nerdy quality that he had to admit was attractive. The book snapped shut as a knowing smile filled her lips, "Hello Harry, I was waiting for you."

"Hello Fleur, I don't know why you were waiting for me but I doubt I would be good company." The younger teenager answered at once.

The blonde hair of the girl ran like a river over her shoulders as she hopped down from her seat on the desk and walked over. Her every step was elegant as a dancer and yet seductive. She seemed to his eyes be a tigress on the prowl and he for the moment appeared to be the prey she wanted. Her mid-calf boots came to a stop just before Harry and the taller girl leaned forward till he could feel her breath almost brush against his skin. His cheeks were turning bright as a Weasley's hair at the feelings stirring within him. For a brief moment gone was the tournament, gone was the betrayals, gone was the worries and the rest of the world, even the concerns over Voldemort. In this moment for Harry Potter there was only him, the classroom and the beautiful young woman before him invading his space.

It was almost unexpected even though she had been so close, her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders. Her left leg pressed against his outer thigh, letting her thigh high slim socks run against his skin. Her breath now between them was starting to fog up his glasses. Then she whispered, "Are you sure you want me to leave you be Harry?"

How in the hell would any teenager or grown man want to escape from this situation? Harry may be repressed for what he had to live through. Hell normally besides Hermione he never wanted human contact, but for this brief moment he didn't care about how close she was. Correction, he cared but he liked it. He liked the feel of her firm bosom pressed against his chest. He liked the feeling her arms wrapped around him and the fluttering of warmth filling his chest. He wanted this feeling and wanted more of it! Perhaps it was this moment that Harry Potter discovered that he was a teenager with emotions and hormones! He didn't notice as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and brushed her lips while trying to wet his own. He then whispered, "No, I don't want you to do."

The smile that filled up her face was brighter than the sun. It was as if it was a cold winter day and she was the first breaking of light from the clouds. Her left hand slid into his hair gently running through the tangled black mess. Gently she leaned even closer to Harry and pressed her soft lips against his own in a gentle kiss. It was short, only a few moments but it was enough to do something that no Death Eater had ever done. The boy-who-lived was stunned and unsure how to react. Then it was over before he realized he hadn't done anything.

The dark blue of Fleur danced with mischief at the sight of the stunned boy. She slipped back from him instead capturing his hand and guiding him over to the table she had been seated at. Slowly she lowered back down to sit and patted next to her, "Now talk to me. You saved the life of my sister Harry. You are my friend and I will give you an oath if necessary not to reveal anything you tell me."

Perhaps it was the kiss, perhaps it was the fact he was thrown off of his normal routine. Perhaps it was just the fact that he felt alone, lost and abandoned by everyone during this year. Whatever it was Harry let it out. He started to talk about this year, but by the time that was done he started on the past years, then onto his home life and everything in his life. All of his suspicions, concerns, dreams and failures in his life were laid bare before Fleur. She listened to him every moment only commented from time to time. Hours went by and neither noticed they just talked as Harry let out everything that he had been holding back. It was a conversation that neither of them realized at the time that would change the course of History for Magical Britain.

~~~ Talk ~~~

Harry Potter was frustrated. He had returned home to his relatives to the hellhole that was number 4 Privet drive. It was like that the scum that was the Dursley family had somehow realized that he had been through hell this year. He barely made it inside before the abusive behavior of his Uncle started. He barely made it upstairs wouldn't getting into the middle of a fist fight with the overgrown walrus. But, it really didn't matter to Harry.

Why didn't it matter? Because he was waiting for one owl to come and as soon as he received it his plan would be put into motion. Harry didn't care what his relatives did. He didn't care what happened to them. Hell part of him buried down deep didn't care if they ended up dead from Death Eaters as soon as he left. They had made their fate and they would reap what they sowed. Instead all Harry wanted was to be free.

The wings of the beautiful owl were white. The same white that he had seen flying into his window a hundred times before. Even though each time Hedwig came to him he admired her beauty, now this time he looked only at the letter. It was his hope, his dream for freedom and in a few seconds he would know. A gentle nip of affection from the female owl caused a smile to fill up Harry's face. He slowly unrolled the parchment and pulled it off. He unrolled it quickly and read the six little words that made his heart leap.

_Harry,_

_It is done. Come tonight._

A few hours later Harry Potter had taken out his broom, active the shrinking power of his trunk and wore his father's invisibility cloak. He opened the window then quickly flew out into the night unseen and unnoticed. He flew for hours and hours away from the house with the plan never to return.

~~~ Talk ~~~

Vernon Dursley was in a horrible mood. He was stuck with the little brat back in his house. The freak that was nothing but trouble for his family was now home from school. What was even worse the little monster had his convict godfather out there. If the boy ever told what had happened to him or he was being mistreated lord knows what might happen. Still they could watch all of the time and the boy was easily cowed. With enough treatment he will beat the boy back into his old self in no time! A working slave that didn't need much food, perhaps there was a slight use to keep these wizards alive after all!

The pleasant thoughts of ways to torment his nephew were interrupted for Vernon Dursley by the door of the home being blasted in. He heard the scream of his wife as a flash of green was flung from the doorway to strike into the body of his son Dudley. The good lad fell down onto the ground at once crumpling to a heap. He was on his feet at once reaching towards the ledge over the television. He pulled down his old rifle, already loaded and pointed it towards the doorway. No matter what the freak of a nephew was up to the boy was going to get it! He didn't give a shit anymore what that old codger might think but he was going to deal with this once and for all.

Vernon Dursley pulled the trigger and felt the kick back of the gun as it fired towards the doorway. He had the satisfaction of a groan of a pain as a body collapsed to the ground. He went to reload and fire again when a red spell hit him. It felt as it his whole body was on fire as he fell to the ground in pain. Every muscle, every fiber of the body of Vernon Dursley felt as if it was on fire. He felt the spell weakening and heard again the word whispered, "Cruico."

The spell would be recast five times in a row as both Dursley were on the floor whimpering in pain. There was never a question asked of them. It seemed the intruders had already searched the house and found the boy not there. So instead the Death Eaters just spend the next hour torturing the two Dursleys. They subjected them to almost every pain imaginable before finally ending the torment and lighting the place on fire with fiendfyre.

It would not be till the next morning that an ancient Headmaster would realize that the home of Harry Potter had been destroyed.

Author Note: I have gotten alot of requests in the past for a Harry Potter with Fleur and Gabby story. Well here is one for you. It would be Harry going to Beauxbatons for schooling. He would get into mischief there and a bit of fun. Plus since the house was attacked and burned down Dumbledore wouldn't realize where Harry was at first. Instead he would be attending the other school under the name Delacour. How did Voldemort and friends attack the House you wonder? Well if Tom is resurrected with Harry's blood why wouldn't he be able to pass by the blood wards? If he could do it how would they bind out the rest of the death eaters since the wards most likely stopped the marking, hence they could just pass. Add in a sleeping guard and you have a well toasted Dursley family. Why did the Delacour's take in Harry? He saved the life of their daughter so they would feel a life debt. Thoughts?


	13. The Ruins of House Potter

**The Ruins of House Potter**

**Chapter 1: The End and Beginning**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own them or anything to do with any of the characters or products associated to it. I do not take any payments for this work and only do this for fun and enjoyment.**

Albus Dumbledore was very proud of himself. He had figured out a perfect defense for the prophesied boy who would vanquish Voldemort! It was imperative that the Longbottom child would grow up healthy and safe. For despite the dark times caused by the Dark Lord, there was now hope!

It was a recent prophecy that had been foretold to him by a young woman wanting to become a new Divination's teacher which gave that hope. She named that a child born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord would be able to vanquish him. This blessed child would have the ability yto end the war someday and kill Voldemort. Now if nothing else there was a way to end the war, unfortunately it would be years till the boy would be ready. A few decades were far too long but what choice did that have? A stalemate was better than having the child die, after all who ever heard of a newborn child able to defeat a monster with the power of Voldemort?

So it was the plan of Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, to have the Longbottom child protected. He had spoken to Frank and Alice and they had agreed to go into hiding. A rare Fidelius charm was placed over the residence and he had advised the boy's godmother, Lily Potter nee' Evans to be the secret keeper. It was the perfect plan for two reasons.

First the Potters had recently gone dark and darker in the war. After Potter Manor had been burned down killing Charlus Potter, while Dorea Potter nee' Black was driven insane under the Cruciatus curse. The poor woman was still in St. Mungos and nobody was certain when and if she would ever fully recover. The results of that confrontation had seen James quit the Aurors and his band the Marauders were killing off Death Eaters instead of capturing them. Now instead of capturing and rehabilitating the men and women who had unfortunately fallen to a darker path he may lose the Potters themselves to the same path. So this was the perfect chance to have them removed from the possibility killing off more magical blood. After all there were far too few Purebloods left in England to allow that blood to be spilt.

The second reason the idea was perfect was not only was Lily a moderating influence on James. The young woman was absolutely brilliant at charms. In fact she too would place the Potters under the Fidelius charm and hide their presence from the world. So not only would the Longbottom's be hidden away from being found but their own keepers the Potters would be as well. So as long as Black, their most likely choice would not reveal the information where the Potters were the Longbottom family could not be harmed. It was the perfect plan.

He had even convinced James to help continue to finance part of the war against the dark while he was in hiding. The young man felt bad about going into hiding and not being able to fight. It had been easy to turn that around on the young Lord to get him instead to help finance to at least support the effort if he couldn't fight. Not to even mention that their three year old son, Harry was already supposedly showing remarkable power. It was important to protect the next generation of magicals in Britain after these dark times after all.

So the plan was perfect they only needed to hold out for a decade and it should resolve itself. He was certain he could manipulate Tom to the point that the young man would give up his foolish dark path and see the light. If not the Longbottom boy will be forced to complete the prophecy to save the world.

~~~ RoHP ~~~

5 Months Later

Albus Dumbledore appeared before a pair of houses in Godric's Hallow. He had found it amusing that the Potters and Longbottom families had actually hidden under two houses right next to each other. He had considered the idea originally and felt it was an amusing twist. Plus it gave a chance for the two families in hiding to spend time together. They were supposedly close friends. But, now at looking at the destruction it was obvious that it had been a mistake.

Both the Potters and Longbottom houses were in ruins. The Longbottom's had one full wall blown out and destroyed in addition to the door and a number of other items that were damaged. According to what Hagrid told him when he set the man for the boy the place was in ruins. Frank and Alice must have put up a good fight. Unfortunately both of their bodies had been recovered and clearly dead.

Unfortunately also that a Longbottom House elf grabbed little Neville before Hagrid could take him and popped away with the child. Albus was sure he was already in the hands of Augusta and the woman would never let anyone near him again. He had already tried to contact her repeatedly but found the floo blocked and house had become unplottable.

So Albus turned towards the ruins of the Potter's house. Slowly he walked through the shattered doorway into the main room. The room was splattered with blood and fore everywhere. Dozens of transfigurations were laying in every direction destroyed, some partially transformed back into their former furniture. This was obviously the work of James. He must have put up a good fight considering the large amount of damage. There was even an arm that was cut off that looked suspiciously like Tom's robes.

In fact he found James body dead, his eyes closed and wand placed over his chest. The young man was cut in numerous places but his body whole. A grimace touched the lips of Albus as he watched the young man taken far too soon. The loss of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter would be a devastating thing, while the family was staunchly neutral they were always at the forefront of the battles against Dark Lords going back generations.

He carefully stepped around the body and continued towards the stairs. His eyes ran continuous burn marks, shattered brick and walls with holes in them. The steps were charmed when he placed his foot down that pain shot up his leg from electricity. Whatever charm Lily had placed on the steps was so strong it was still in effect even after her death hours before. Albus pulled out his wand and with a finite incantatem ended Lily Evans last spell.

Once up the stairway he walked down the hallway past a few rooms till he came before young Harry's room. Once again he felt the presence of magic active in the household. This time though it was far different. He could feel it pulsing strongly flowing around the doorway and chamber for little Harry. His old eyes narrowed as he closely looked over the doorway and noticed small etched runes, hundreds and perhaps thousands carved painstakingly carefully into the walls of the room. The detail and finely planned runes were so carefully done that they could have given a team of Gringotts curse-breakers fits for years.

A sad sigh escaped the lips of the old man as he looked down at the young woman lying on the floor in a puddle of her blood. She was far too young to have died this way, her throat slit and a dagger lying next to her still covered. She must have given up the secret of the Longbottom's when she had no choice. Despite all of the hard work and planning, all of the sacrifice Lily Potter gave up the chosen one to the Dark Lord. How could he have miscalculated? He figured she would have died before she would give up the boy surely; he was her magical godson after all. Why did this happen?

He was about to turn around when the answer popped up his head from under the covers of the bed. The messy black hair so like James he looked like a miniature of the young man whose body was downstairs. Only the difference of the eyes which were all Lily was able to be seen. The boy's eyes were red as was his noise, most likely from crying immensely. His little bottom lip trembled as young Harry looked at the old man, "Momma go away because bad man."

Twin feelings of sadness mixed with hope filled the ancient man. He saw before him the next generation of the Potters, the ancient family would live and hopefully continue an important magical family line. But, at the same time this poor young man had been forced to witness his own mother die before his eyes. Who knows what effect it might have on the child someday, he would need a loving home. The Potters were gone but Lily at least had some relatives left.

Albus plastered on his best grandfatherly gaze at the little boy and held out his hand. He was careful not to enter the room, whatever the wards did they were powerful enough to keep little Harry safe when Voldemort had been here, "Come here Harry. I will get you to somewhere safe."

The little boy looked at the old man that he had seen talking to mum and dad before. His large emerald eyes blinked a few times then slowly he climbed down from the bed. His little hands held onto a stuffed black dog toy in his arms tightly as he wandered over. Out the bed after him walked a white fluffy Persian cat behind Harry. When the little boy reached him Albus would sweep up the little boy and cat and transport them to Hogwarts. The next day he would have Hagrid drop little Harry off at the doorstep of the Dursley family with a letter so the boy could have a loving family to look after him.

It would be eight years later that Albus would again see little Harry. He would be far different then the kind hearted little boy that he took from the ruins of the Potter's cottage. The old man didn't realize the hell he had condemned little Harry to that night.

Author note: The idea would be a dark harry story. I think he might start at Hogwarts and then end up Durmstrang. Harry is 2 years older than the boy-who-lived – aka Neville. I was thinking of making the Potter's also disliked because they "went dark" during the war and killed a number of Death Eaters. Not to mention ended up giving up the Longbottom's secret. Most of the world wouldn't realize what happened only know that the Potters were responsible for the boy-who-lived being attacked. In the end it would be an abused Harry that turned to a dislike almost hatred of muggles. When he learned about what happened to his parents and the reaction of the world he would have a heavy dislike everywhere. Any thoughts on it?


	14. House of Friendship part 2

**House of Friendship**

**Chapter 2**

**By Jamnaz79**

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own any rights or make any profits from my writing.

_Harry of course would know none of this instead he spent the feast making small polite talk to the other new members of Helga's house. He would enjoy the feast immensely, practically because it was the most food he had ever had! In addition this was the first time he had actually been allowed to have sweets like cookies or other items. In all of his life he never had so much especially friends. He had a feeling in his chest that he didn't understand. At first he started to worry that he might be getting sick but finally he realized this is what it felt to have friends and be happy._

_For the first time in his young life Harry Potter was happy._

~~~ HoF ~~~

Harry loved being a Hufflepuff. Over the first few weeks of classes he had made friends with all of his school mates. He had grown up without a friend and now he had almost a dozen of them. Not only were the students in his own year friendly but the whole house were friends. There was only one student that bugged him and that was Zacharias Smith.

The blonde haired brown eyed boy didn't like Harry. Right from the start the two of them had been at odds. It was strange because he never remembered doing anything personally against him. Heck he even tried to be extra friendly to him. But no matter what offers he made the boy seemed to want nothing to do with Harry.

It taken week before Harry was alone with Zaharias in their dorm room when he found out the why. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley were both off to breakfast early leaving the other two boys in the room alone. Harry had just finished showering and was at his bed pulling out his oversized hole filled hand-me-down clothing. Zacharias was at his desk writing a letter when he spotted Harry and let out a snort of disgust. The boy's lips turned into a sneer much with a look at Harry much like the Potions Professor gave him.

The young raven haired boy had enough and threw down his clothing. Harry turned his emerald eyes onto the boy with a glare, "I don't get you. Why the hell do you act like that towards me?"

"Why? Because you are the Potter Heir and yet you know nothing of our people! You act nothing like you should! You dress in rags so disgusting that I wouldn't let my house elf wear them! Is it a pity act? Or is it a cry for attention?" Smith launched on a tirade at the young man his eyes narrowed. Obviously he had been building this up. The sneer was gone only to be replace by a look of frustration and determination for answers.

Harry took a step back unsure what to say. He never expected this response from the boy. He reacted as he did when younger, what the Dursley's had beaten into him. He withdrew into himself quiet. If one doesn't speak there a better chance of not being hurt.

The lack of answer did not change Zacharias though as he pushed from his chair and walked towards Harry. He stopped a few feet away with a frown, "Well Potter? Is it a cry for attention? Is that it?"

The young man stopped moving back as he felt the back of his legs pressed against his bedside table. He was trapped dog cornered in an alley. And Like the dog when cornered he started to find the will to bark. "I don't want attention. I don't want anything but to live a normal life."

"You will never have a normal life Potter! You are the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter! We aren't meant to be normal!" Smith snarled at the other first year boy now that he had gotten a word out.

"I don't know what that even is!" Harry declared with a loud shout and frown marring his lips.

That certainly wasn't what Zacharias was expecting. The boy frozen and stared at Harry for long moments with his mouth open, then he shifted his gaze towards the clothing again starting to think. Quickly the bright young man looked up at Harry judging him, "Swear it to me."

"Swear what to you?" Harry was not fully angry! Not only had the boy insulted him but he had gotten him to lash out. Whenever that happened at home next thing would be a beating before being tossed into his cupboard. He wasn't going to let himself be picked on though, not now, not at Hogwarts too. He never realized that all of the years within the Dursley household seeing their anger and reactions had built up his own anger at the world. His own frustrations of his life every day built up time and again. What he was forced to live through that nobody deserved had been buried deep inside of him. But, now this boy who questioned everything he said and made assumptions about him was bringing it out. They all seemed to make assumptions about him. He was supposed to be something special, something unique and better than everyone else. Harry had hit the breaking point and it started to spill over.

He never noticed when his bed started to smoke from the fire of his blood calling on the wild magic. Instead he stared at the other first year boy as he yelled back, "Of course I don't bloody well know anything about this world! I have been raised by fat, arrogant muggles that told me only that my mother and father died drunks! I lived my life in living hell being beaten and worse every bloody day! How do you expect me to all of a sudden make everyone happy? I get here and I am some special person! I am supposed to be some supper hero! Hell Hannah has books written about me! I don't even know the first thing about this world or about my own family. I have never even seen a picture of my mother or father!"

After the last words were spoken Harry's bed seemed to have had enough. It erupted into full flames spilling over the bed burning not only his pulled out clothing but every but the mattress. Harry didn't notice at first though as he heaved heavy breaths realized what he just admitted.

Zacharias stared at his roommate with surprise. Never had he expected this. This boy was Harry bloody Potter and he just admitted he had been forced to live with muggles. Even worse those muggles were abusing him! The boy-who-lived, hero and icon of the wizarding world, not to mention the heir of House Potter was being abused by muggles? He snapped out of that thought which had derailed his brain when she saw the flames sprouting up. Quickly he ran to the door way and yelled out, "Fire!"

It was lucky that there was a fifth year prefect in the hallway. She ran into the room and saw the fire on Harry's bed. It was a quick _Aguamenti __that saw a jet of water onto the flames. She looked back an forth between the two boys before giving a snort and walking out of the room. Both of the first years knew hat they were lucky to do without a talk from the girl. But, most likely she would report what took place to their Head of House. The fire though had calmed the atmosphere between Zacharias and Harry._

_The blonde haired boy looked down at Harry's bed with a frown, "The House elves will fit the bed. I am sorry."_

_Harry blinked in surprise at the change of statement all of a sudden. He looked up and saw his roommate was looking sheepish. Harry cleared his throat, "I am sorry too. I really do not know what you mean about everything. All I know of the magical world is what I have been taught in class or what Hagrid told me when he took me the alley. What is the ancient and noble House thing?"_

_Zacharias stared at the young man for a long time then offered his hand towards Harry, "I will teach you, perhaps we can start over? I am Zacharias Smith would you like to be my friend?"_

_Harry took hold of the hand with a smile and quick shake, "I would like that. I am Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you Zacharias."_

_That would be the day that Harry would start to get instruction about the wizarding world but even more he would make his best friend._

_~~~ HoF ~~~_

To most of those that had stayed for the feast it was Halloween. Many of the students had left to celebrate the old world customs including his best friend Zacharias. Harry had been feeling at ill ease all day and promised that he would go to the next festival to learn a bit more about the wizarding world. It want that Harry was Christian and believed one religion over another. Hell, he had been told by the Dursley family often enough that Freaks aren't allowed in church that in his heart he didn't know if he ever would go to one. No, the reason for his problems today was because it was the day of his parents death. This day ten years before Harry James Potter became an orphan and while the rest of the wizarding world celebrated it. Harry hated every moment of this day. It was a blank reminder of what he could have had if things had been different.

So despite the numerous types of candies and food all over the table Harry had no appetite. He actually sat at the back of the Hufflepuff table away from most of his year mates that he normally spent time with to be by himself. He pushed his fork around without eating but trying to ignore the attention and looks directed at him.

It was a surprise when the doors flew open and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher ran into the Great Hall. The man looked around breathing heavily and screamed, "Troll! There is a Troll in the dungeon!"

Professor Quirrell quickly fell forward, a strange thing to see of someone feinting, onto his face with a loud thump. The hall erupted into screams of concern.

Harry saw the young professor fall down and grew concern. He had fallen a lot of times growing up and knew how much it hurt. If the Defense professor was unconscious someone should help him! Hell, he might be needed against the troll. They were very nasty creatures according to his books which he had read everything about.

It was with those thoughts that Harry got up from his seat and ran over to help the kind hearted man. The professor may smell bad and be a little strange but he was far from the worst professor. Actually he had been rather friendly to Harry so far in his classes and even offered multiple times to give him extra lessons. So one good turn deserving another Harry quickly knelt down and rolled over the man onto his back touching only his clothing.

It was then that he noticed how pale Professor Quirrell looked. He quickly reached his small hands upwards to check for a pulse at the man's neck. He was thankful for all of the time he spent at the library reading. It had been an excellent way to get away from the Dursley family for a time. Now it gave him a chance to try to help the poor fainted man till Madam Pomfrey could get here!

Harry touched his fingers to the bare neck of Quirinus Quirrell when the strangest thing started to happen. The young professor's skin started to burn. The noise of the hall at first masked the sound even from the young Hufflepuff of the scream that came from the Professor's throat.

It was only when Headmaster Dumbledore raised his wand with a loud signal fire and screamed out "Silence!" that everyone noticed Harry and Quirrell.

When the hall turned to look for the sound they found the poor Hufflepuff boy holding his hand against the throat of Professor Quirinus Quirrell while the man's neck was turning back by the second. The dark burned flesh was spreading by the second as pour Harry was panicking trying to reach forward to stop it. He looked in a panic as he thought he had done something wrong. Why was his friend in pain? What was happening that the poor good Professor was screaming! Had the troll somehow done this? Did his magic do this like the fire he caused when he was arguing with Zacharias?

Harry was pulled away from the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher as the man reached upwards towards him. His hands now starting to crumble into ash as his body burned. Harry didn't look back to see who grabbed him, but found out as the Headmaster swept by him towards the down Professor. But, the old man never reached him as out of the decaying body of Professor Quirrell a black mist formed. It screamed in rage as it shot out of the body of the former Dark Arts Professor startling everyone around it.

Harry saw the form and felt a pulling inside of him. It felt as if his head was going to burst. The scream of the demonic monstrous mist with red eyes caused the boy to fall onto his back rolling around. All of a sudden the scar on his forehead burst open. Black mist started to pour of it in a flash draining from the young man. The mist gathered together before it disappeared from sight.

Albus Dumbledore tried to react to the fact that Tom was here! He had been in Quirrell the whole time like he had thought and planned. But instead of all of his plans to get the man to try to steal the stone and become trapped in his runic array he now was hear floating incorporeal form before the entire student body! It was a great chance and a nightmare. Unfortunately before he could react he heard the scream of Harry and the black mist shot out of the young man. It speared through the old Headmaster chilling him to the bone, sapping his strength to the point that he felt his heart wanting to burst and the room becoming dark! Before Albus could react the mist disappeared and the demonic version of Tom was gone from the all.

All of the students of the hall stared now at the ash that had been the body of the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and the body of the boy-who-lived next to him unconscious and bleeding heavily.

It would not be till twenty minutes later when the Slytherin House was heading back down to the dungeons that anyone remembered about the troll in the dungeon.

Author note: I can see a Hufflepuff Harry wanting to help a poor fallen over professor. I am sure Quirrelmort never planned for that one to happen. I always wondered if the different part of the soul called out to each other. They are part of the same after all. It would make sense with the connection between Harry and Tom that it was the soul of Tom trying to call out and connect with it's counterpart that allowed it. In this case I just took it to the next level as the pull of the soul fragment towards the original portion caused the fragment to rip out of Harry's head and combine back into Tom. It makes the Dark Lord a little more of his old self so perhaps he will act more sane and be more powerful. Thoughts? Like it or hate it? The Smiths are believed to be the descendants of Hufflepuff in a few places so I figured he might be an interesting friend for Harry. Plus from his attitude in the films I could see him taking offense to Harry acting the poor me card.


End file.
